When Life Subtracts, Add Revenge
by ForASunset'sRise
Summary: Sequel to When Life Gives You Kittens/ After the Akatsuki's departure, Madison and Denver both move out of the house, leaving Caitlyn and Emmaley. In an attempt to fill the void the Akatsuki left, Emma brings her brother back into the house and adopts a kitten, but they notice something different about this cat...something almost human-like./ Join the girls in this epic sequel!
1. Prologue

WHEN LIFE SUBTRACTS, ADD REVENGE

+/-

**PROLOGUE**

+/-

"What do you mean you haven't found him?" The pale man hissed his black hair swaying as he stood from his chair. The grey haired man kneeling in front of him quietly answered, "The men have found no signs of him. The scouts in Great Nations have heard anything about him either." The golden eyed man composed himself, calmly returning to his seat. The grey haired man raised his head, meeting his master's eyes. "What's our next course of action?"

The pale man clenched the arm rest of his chair, "Continue to search. Now, leave. I need to think things over."

+/-

"What do you mean you haven't gotten any information?" The nin clad in orange and black asked, loudly. The pink haired teenager sent him a worried look from beside her teacher. The honey eyed woman sighed, "The squad I sent out to gather information about him came back empty handed. It seems as though he's disappeared of the face of the planet."

The bright haired ten clenched his fist and cursed softly, "Damn…"

+/-

"What do you mean have nothing on him?" The merchant just shook his head and continued on with his business. The tall man sighed. His red clouded cloak swayed softly in the wind as he returned to his partner's side. The tall man sat a large hand on the black haired man's shoulder, "It seems no one has information. I'm sorry." The black haired man closed his eyes, raining pouring around them. "It isn't your fault." The man reopened his eyes. "I miss her." He said, honestly. The man had become more open with the blue skinned man since their return.

"We all do." The blue skinned man removed his hand from the ebony haired man's shoulder. "We all do."

+/-

"What do you mean you can't find him?" The ginger asked, watching the brunette throw couch cushions across the room. The brunette raised her head, her promise ring glinting on her fingers as she tugged on a white lock of hair. "I can't effin' find Maxson!" The teen walked out of the room, cursing every step she took. The ginger smirked, pulling the brunette's iPod out from her pocket. She set it on the cushion-less couch and walked away.

The brunette walked away into the room seconds later, smirking when she spotted the iPod on the couch. She bent down and picked it up, waving it around. "And she thinks she can beat me at my own game."

+/-


	2. Chapter 1 - The Lonely

**WHEN LIFE SUBTRACTS, ADD REVENGE**

+/-

CHAPTER ONE

THE LONELY

+/-

Autumn slipped into Emma's days quickly. The leaves had turned and the air took a dip for the cold but at the same time, for Emma, everything but nothing had changed. The large mansion-like home was still the same as it was August, when her family lived at the house. Now, only one member still stayed at the house with Emma. Days after the Akatsuki's leaving, both Mattie and Denver escaped the house full of memories.

Madison had left had a three-month hunting trip with her second cousins and Denver had moved in with her older brother in South Carolina. Only Caitlyn and Emma remained, trying to hold together the house of memories.

+/-

EMMA  
+/-

_4:37 am_

"Ma'am?" I raised my head from the book in my hands, light blue clashing with dark brown. I plastered a smile across my lips and closed my book, setting it down to attend to the man in front of me. "Sorry 'bout the wait; the book's very addictive." I apologized. "What can I do for ya, sir?" He smiled and handed me three books. I could smell the fresh coffee cup in his hands as I began to check out the novels. 'Advances of Modern Technology' read the first title and 'Advances in Medicine and Health' the second but the third title it was caught my eye. It was volume forty-three of Naruto, the volume that I had removed from my bedside and placed under my bed, the volume where Itachi died.

I didn't freeze up or hesitate as I scanned the book's barcode, not wanting to worry the customer. "If you don't mind me asking, is the Naruto manga for you or some else?" I asked, politely, ringing up his total. "$20.18, sir." His burgundy suit crinkled as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket after I told him the price of all his items. "My granddaughter mentioned something about it so I bought the first manga and well…" He scratched the back of his head, a smile spread across his face as his eyes closed. I smiled the movement familiar to how Deidara acted when he was feeling sheepish.

I noticed the grey streak in his long brunette hair as he handed me a twenty and a quarter. I quickly retrieved the man's change, turning my head for a moment to glance out the window at the storm that had been pounding for hours and then looking back in front of me. The man was nowhere to be seen, his coffee and books gone, not even a water print on the ground. I jumped over the counter to see if the door was swaying from where the familiar man might have made an escape.

The door was still. I held my hands to my face then yanked off the green Barnes & Noble apron around my waist, laying it on the counter and scribbling down a reason I wasn't there. I stepped forward, scuffing sounds coming from below my feet. I bent down and picked up the item I had hit with my foot, turning it as I inspected it. It was a small wood sculpture of a flame, 'Will of Fire' being carved into the bottom. Many theories hit my mind but I focused on returning the item to its owner. I quickly walked out the front door, hoping to catch the man before he disappeared.

"Sir!" I called, quickly walking out the doors. "I have your sculpture!" I looked around, sighing heavily. I shoved the flame into my pocket and began to walk down the sidewalk around the side of the building. I let the rain hit my body, the cold relaxing my tense muscles. I leaned against a dry patch of the sidewalk, one of the awnings shielding me from the rain. I pulled a lighter and a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, pulling one out and lighting it. I held the cigarette to my lips, inhaling deeply.

I leant my head back, smacking it softly against the bricks as my stress continued to build up inside my stomach, memories hitting me like a wave. I wouldn't be home until morning.

* * *

"_There and gone in a matter of one summer; four measly months." I said, clutching the necklace around my neck. Caitlyn didn't say anything and just let me talk, "I remember when I walked in the living room that day. I recall looking into the box so…happily; just ten kittens, no bigger than my tallest stiletto, magically poofed into humans when we put them into the bathtub." I looked at Caitlyn and continued, "That moment he stopped me from killing that spider was when he really stole my heart. I hadn't even known him for a day, much less had a steady conversation with the man."_

_Caitlyn awkwardly wrapped an around me as I continued, lips shivering. Denver and Mattie never met my eyes, their eyes glued to the floor. "We flirted and Denver fell head over heels for Sasori. We both eventually started relationships with the two men." I didn't know why I was explaining what had happened; everything I did nowadays was slightly on impulse. "Deidara and Mattie were hiding a relationship from us but eventually came out with it but none of us had time for romance, we had a mission we needed to complete. We had to find each and every Akatsuki ring and return the ring to their owners._

_During that time, Caitlyn was put into a coma by the voice inside my head. The voice in my head took over my body and persuaded the Akatsuki to leave. I managed to get rid of the voice in my head and Caitlyn awoke from the coma. We came back home just in time to say-"_

"_Stop." Denver protested clenching her eyes shut. I continued as if I didn't hear her, "-to say 'see you later'. Now, they're gone and everyone's a mess." Denver stood, leaving the room with tears at the brims of her eyes. Mattie emotionlessly stood and left the room as well. Both of them were gone by morning, Denver in South Carolina with her brother and Mattie gone on a three month hunting trip with her cousins. _

_I looked at Caitlyn who stood beside me in the half empty garage, "…we never did give them the childhood they never had." Caitlyn nodded her head, adding on to my statement. "…we gave them the love the deserved though."_

"_That's deep, Cait." We both laughed and walked back inside, taking our minds off our missing best friends for the time being. _

* * *

_8:05 am_

I tossed my wet hair back into an achingly long ponytail, the ends centimeters from my knees. I didn't let the wet bother me and I opened the French doors that led to my balcony. I didn't walk outside, since it was still raining, but sat at the edge of the doorway, enjoying the mist the rain splattered on my face.

I faintly heard Caitlyn playing music down the hall. My eyes were heavy with lack of sleep, the rings that were already under my eyes more prominent. I traced the wooden piece of art that had been left behind then set it down, confused by the appearance of the man. I couldn't place his name but he was so familiar.

I just smiled, letting my worries fade away will the rain. I crawled into my bed, the empty spot beside me replacing my worries with the feeling of loneliness.

* * *

"_2 AM; where do I begin? Crying off my face again. The silent sound of loneliness wants to follow me to bed. I'm ghost of a girl that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well. Dancing slowly in an empty room; can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again. Too afraid to go inside for the pain of one more loveless night but the loneliness will stay with me and hold me 'til I fall asleep…Broken pieces of a barely breathing story, where there once was love now there's only me and the lonely."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't take it. I had to post the first chapter of the sequel to When Life Gives You Kittens. If you haven't read that, you might want to but you don't have to 'cause I'll kinda explain everything in the first few chapters. The story won't stay this sad, I promise, there will be some humor in there and a lot of stupidity because Americans can be really stupid sometimes and before you go all racist on me, I'm American and I have the right to say Americans are relatively stupid. **

**Most of all, welcome all new readers! Please review (that means everyone, not just new reviewers), favorite, follow, and stuff of the such.**

**I don't own Naruto. That's a disclaimer.**

**Thanks for reading and again, please review.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	3. Chapter 2 - I Won't Go

**WHEN LIFE SUBTRACTS, ADD REVENGE**

+/-

CHAPTER TWO

I WON'T GO

+/-

"Emma." Caitlyn said, watching me anxiously play with my fingers. I paced back and forth, feeling another panic attack coming my way. I tried to even out my breathing but my hands were shaking too bad to really focus. "Emma!" She said standing and stopping me where I stood. My eyes widen and tried to pull away, "Calm down!" She reached down and pulled my hand away from its partner, tapping the promise ring on the said hand with a slender finger. "Would you want Itachi to see you like this?"

My shoulders slouched down and my breath left my lungs. "I…You're right." I sighed, relaxing. Caitlyn smiled, reassuringly. I dragged my free hand down my face. Caitlyn patted my arm, "You need something to distract you. Maybe you should get another cat or invite Speed over for like a month again." I smiled at the thought of my little brother then my light blue, almost green, eyes widened in realization. "Cait, you're a genius!"

"What?" She asked, confused. I just smiled and pulled out my rarely used phone, dialing my dad's phone number. "_Hello_?" A voice called after the first three rings.

"Daddy? I'd like to have Speed over again."

+/-

I hummed along with the radio as I pulled into the driveway of my childhood home. The red bricks were starting to fade and the soft yellow walls had faded to a crème. The gravel had been replaced in the driveway; the grass freshly trimmed. My old swing set still sat in the yard, the slide white from years of exposure and wear. The neighborhood was quiet, per usual. A new rush of nostalgia hit me in a sudden wave.

Cats still littered the front porch, the outdoor/indoor kitties chubby from years of spoiling. I hopped out of the car, knocking pieces of gravel as I walked up to the porch. I didn't wait for Caitlyn. I smiled as I opened the screen door, sliding my spare key into the deadbolt. I pushed open the door, stepping inside and breathing in the scent of the familiar house.

"Daddy, who's that?" I heard a small voice say from down the hall. A curly mop of brown hair peaked out of the furthermost door in the hallway and Speed came dashing out of the room. I squatted down, catching the little boy in my arms. I smiled as the green eyed boy cheered in excitement. "Moo-Ma! Moo-Ma!" He cheered as Dad walked down the hall, scratching his grey beard.

"Hey, Daddy." I said, hugging him with one arm since I held Speed with my other arm. He smiled, ruffling my hair. "You got all your stuff, buddy?" He asked and Speed wiggled out of my arms, running back down the hall. I looked at my father, "How's Kyndell?" He shrugged, awkwardly saying, "Always on the go. You know she's-uh-dating Neely now?"

"No way!" Caitlyn gasped, walking into the house. Dad nodded, shifting awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and looked at Caitlyn, "Sorry about leavin' ya back in the car." She just shook her head and looked around the house. "It looks just like it did when we used to spend the nights here." She was right. The green couches still sat in the carpeted living room, the large TV tucked in the corner. The dining table sat in the middle of the kitchen as it did when we were kids.

The kitchen tile was slightly dirty and little cobwebs sat in the corners of the walls, most likely from the long summer full of spiders. Crickets and birds sang, their melodies floating into the room like they used to. I walked down through the kitchen to the hall, turning and pushing open a door with old, princess stickers scattered on it.

"Remember all the times ELLA spent in here." I said, walking into the room. The walls were a deep purple now, furniture rearranged and the walls covered with posters of famous singers and actors. I blinked and for a moment, my old childhood bedroom flashed around me. Green and brown walls and Speed's cradle in the corner; an old 2008 Naruto blanket covered up some of the wall. White spots on the walls from where I would pick at the paint in boredom. A Twilight calendar and small collage, an Akatsuki poster, a miniature grandfather clock, paper fans, the tab from my first energy drink, the medal from my 6th grade graduation, a few dream catchers, and motivational posters covered the walls. My bed sat in the corner unmade and mugs covered the nightstand.

I saw myself sitting on the bed, giggling with Mattie, Denver, and Caitlyn surrounding me. My old laptop sat in my lap and we watched the laptop in humor. "Pizza's here, girls!" I could hear my mom yell from the kitchen. I could remember all of us darting up, leaving behind the laptop with the video still playing.

"Yeah." Caitlyn said, snapping me out of my memories. My dad peeked into the room my sister now used, "Speed's ready to go." I looked over my shoulder and nodded, "We'll be there in a moment." He nodded and walked off. My eyes water slightly and I smiled, exchanging a look with Caitlyn. We were both feeling the same thing at the moment, the feeling of nostalgia and remembrance.

"How did things go so wrong?" I whispered before turning on my heel and leaving my old bedroom.

I exchanged my goodbyes, hugging my dad tightly before walking out the door. The cats at my feet rubbed their heads against my legs. I patted the cats then began walking up the driveway to Caitlyn's bug, tucking Speed in the backseat. I slid into the front seat, cranking the car as Caitlyn got in the passenger seat. I backed out of the driveway and began heading back up the gravel road, leaving my childhood home behind with tears stinging at the back of my eyes.

+/-

"Where's 'Tachi?" Speed asked after running around the house in search of any the Akatsuki members. I squatted down to his level, Caitlyn watching apprehensively as if waiting for me to burst in a ball of tears. I held his hands in mine and looked him in the eyes, "Itachi and the others…left. They're going to be gone for a very long time. You probably won't remember them by the time your my age." Speed's lower lip trembled and he began to bawl, clutching his little jellyfish and toy phone in his hands.

"And w-where's Mattie and Denver?" He asked and I hugged him to my chest. "It's only me and Cait now, sweetie." I winced as he began to sob into my shoulder. I picked Speed up off the ground and walked down the hall into the kitchen, setting the six-years-young boy on the island.

"Listen, if I promise that you get to see all of them one more time before you're my age, will you stop crying?" I said, softly. Speed puckered out his lip and pointed at the plastic toy ring on my ring, "Promise on your ring?" I nodded, "I promise." Speed sniffled and nodded in agreement, accidently pressing a button on his phone making it ring. He stared at it for a moment and handed it to me. I grinned and answered that shit.

"Hello? Mom? Where are you?" The curly haired boy jumped up and down on his butt, smiling. "You're on top of a mountain? How did you get up there?"

"Lemme talk to Mommy!" Speed requested, giddily. I set him on the ground, phone still in hand. I began to run away at a pace Speed could keep up with, saying random things in the phone as I let Speed chase me around the house.

I giggled, stopping at the staircase. "Okay, Momma. I'll tell him. Bye now. Love you, too." Speed pouted, "I wanted to talk to Mommy!" I smiled and sat down in front of him. "Mommy couldn't stay long so she told me to tell you," I poked his chest. "that she's safe and sound and she loves you bunches."

"Tell Mommy I love her too!" He said then took the phone, running off down the hall. I smiled, sadly.

"He does know that your Mom is…" Caitlyn hesitated, walking down the spiral staircase. "…dead, right?" I shook my head. "None of us ever had the heart to tell him she had died. We'd always pretend she was away traveling."

"…You'll have to tell him eventually."

I clenched my fist, shaking my head. "Itachi never told Sasuke."

"But you're not Itachi. He'll find out eventually." Caitlyn said, sitting down beside me. I set my head on her shoulder. "I know. I know. He'll find out eventually just like Sasuke did."

"But you don't want to hurt Speed, just like Itachi-"

"Didn't want to hurt Sasuke." I finished. "Yeah, I know."

+/-

"_Some say I'll be better without you but they don't know you like I do…I can't beg this time; it drags on as I lose my mind, reminded by things I find like notes and clothes you left behind. Wake me up; wake me up when all is done. I won't rise until this battle's won, my dignity's become undone but I won't go, I can't do it on my own...I won't forgive me if I give up trying. I heard his voice today, I didn't know a single word he said; not one resemblance to the man I met just a vacant broken boy instead…will he... will he still remember me? Will he still love me even when he's free or will he go back to the place where he would choose the poison over me? When we spoke yesterday, he said to hold my breath and sit and wait. "I'll be home soon; I won't be late" _

+/-

**A/N: This chapter made me cry a bit for some reason. Whatever though.**

**I highly suggest glancing at the lyrics at the end of the chapters twice. They have hidden meanings that will help unravel the plot~**

**Chapters will be coming slow. Me, being the idiot I am, started…four stories at the same time. Three completely different stories that mix me up every time I write. I decided to put out a new chapter every Monday to brighten my reader's moods. The X Files (Outtakes from When Life Gives You Kittens) should come out every Tuesday. Grass, Titanium, and the Girl I Killed (if you read it) will come out on Thursday and Melting Moon (Twilight fanfic; Jasper/OC) will come out on Fridays. **

**Thanks for reviews!**

**I made a cover for WLGYK if you want to check it out.**

**The next chapter will be longer; this one is a little shorter because I don't think mushing together the next chapter and this one together would really work out. This one came out better than I thought it would.**

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.**

**I bid thee ado. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	4. Chapter 3 - Never Grow Up

**WHEN LIFE SUBTRACTS, ADD REVENGE**

+/-

CHAPTER THREE  
NEVER GROW UP

+/-

The cloth cord of my necklace was weaved between. I had broken down and ran into the forest searching for the damn thing yesterday. I simply loved the necklace too much; we'd been through so much together. It felt nice to have it around my neck again; the chain of the bird necklace was scratchy and didn't have the same sense of comfort.

"Everything's in the Bug, right?" I asked, going through my mental checklist as I dropped the cord from my fingers. Caitlyn pursed her lips, "I think so…" I shook my head with a smile. I stuck my head in the small car, scanning over all the items in the car. The cake sat in the backseat along with potato chip, plastic cups and plates, the treat bags. Dad would be bringing the ice cream and presents since he lived closer to the park than we did. Today was October 3rd; Speed's seventh birthday.

"You called Gracie and told her I'd be coming by to pick up the cat, right?" I said, looking over at Caitlyn again. She bobbed her head, her curled hair moving with her head. I nodded as well, picking up my helmet off the counter and sliding it over my head. "See you at the park." I said with a wink, my voice muffled by the black helmet. Caitlyn and I exchanged a quick hug and I slung my leg over my motorcycle. I sighed at the familiar rumble of the bike, revving the motor before pulling out of the garage and out on to the road.

Ten minutes passed and I pulled up into the winding driveway of one of Caitlyn's friend. The freckled girl stood on the front porch with a small pet carrier; she waved as I cut off the engine and stood. I waved back, pushing up the helmet just enough to show my whole face. I walked up to the girl with a friendly smile, "Hey, Gracie. What's up?" She shrugged, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear. "Not much. I'm glad someone could take in the kitten though. I was afraid I'd have to him to the pound." Gracie handed me the carrier and a small bag of cat food as she spoke. I lifted it up eye level, peeking inside. The only thing visible was a black mound of fur in the very back of the plastic cage.

I lowered the cage, looking back to Gracie. "It's no problem. Is there anything I need to know…?" I trailed off, my head cocked to the side slightly. She frowned a little, glancing down at the pet carrier, "He's antisocial but is always in the room. It's like he's watching you or something." I raised an eyebrow with an amused smile, "Creepy." She laughed and passed me a car key; Gracie pointed to the silver car in the drive way. "Here's the key to the Ford. I don't mind where you go with it as long as it's back by eight."

"I completely forgot about borrowing the Ford! Thanks, by the way, for letting me borrow it." I said, taking the key from her small hand. The girl was shorter than me. She simply smiled.

+/-

Thirty minutes went by quickly; I had taken the cat back home, putting the said feline my shower with some food and water. I had set out some newspaper as well; I'm sure you can assume why. I had returned the car and arrived back at the party with my bike right before they began singing 'Happy Birthday' I quickly slid beside Caitlyn, helmet still on, singing the last line with the ginger.

"Trying to pull one over on me? Oh, oh, oh; no, girl!" Caitlyn teased, slapping my shoulder as I tugged off my helmet. "Don't judge me!" I protested, weakly; I watched Speed giddily blow out the candles to his cake. Cheers came from the group of people surrounding the picnic bench. My Aunt Brandi began to slice the cake, sweetly asking people if they wanted a piece of the cake. Her country twang rang out as she handed a slice of chocolate cake to Caitlyn, who happily began munching on the sweet.

I passed on the cake, swiping a slice of Little Caesar's instead. I let out a sigh through my nose when the warm pizza hit my tongue. Jordan, Caitlyn's little sister, and Speed happily mingled with each other as the other children whispered to each, most likely about the presents they brought the birthday boy. One of the little girls who had come, Haley, shyly walked up to me. Caitlyn curiously watching, gulping down a Monster energy drink. I smiled at the small girl, who reminded much of Rue from the Hunger Games.

"I hope I can grow up to be like you." She spoke softly as she sat beside me on the bench. I sat down my pizza, giving the girl my full attention. I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Why is that, darlin'?" She grinned up at me, hands clasped on the edge of her pink dress. "Speed is always talking about you! He's tell me that you're really brave and strong! I've heard my momma saying how kind you are! You're that kind of person that...uh..." Haley paused, searching for the right words. "...that people want to be when they're a big girl! Plus, you're really pretty..." She said with a sheepish smile.

I smiled softly, reaching my hand up and pulled my necklace over my head. I stared at the pendant, the words on it still etched in the donut shaped stone; '_Good friends are always close at heart.'_ There was no epic story behind how I received the necklace; many copies of the same necklace had been given out at a birthday party I went to in elementary school. I didn't know why it was dear to me, but it had spent too many around my neck.

"Here." I said, slipping the necklace over the girl's head. She looked at the necklace curiously then back to me. "I've had this necklace since I was a little girl, a bit older than you. It's been my favorite necklace for years and now I want it to be yours." Haley's little jaw drop in surprise and excitement, "Really?!" I nodded with a smile. "Thank you so much, Emma!" The girl wrapped her tiny arms around my waist then dashed away, to a woman I assumed was her mother.

She giddily held up the pendant and her mother bent over slightly, grasping the necklace and reading it. I could barely see recognition in her eyes as she read the engraved script. I was sure she recognized the necklace, after years of wearing it, people recognized me with it. I turned away before the woman could turn to me, returning to my pizza.

"What was that about?" The ginger asked, her green and yellow eyes looking at me curiously. I shrugged, "Impluse." She didn't question me, simply striking up a conversation about a cute boy she saw earlier.

+/-

"You ready to get your present from Caitlyn and me?" I grinned, walking into the bathroom. Speed ran in front of me and Caitlyn walked behind me. I shut the door with my foot, watching Speed look around the bathroom curiously. "Look in the shower." The green-eyed boy darted to the shower as I sat beside my best friend on the counter.

A large gasp came from Speed as he reached into the shower. I leaned towards Caitlyn, asking in a whisper, "The cat has had its shots, right?" Caitlyn nodded and held up a fist, "Who gave Speed the best present ever?!" I tapped my fist against her's. "We did! Aw yeah!"

Caitlyn snapped, dramatically, "Like a boss." I laughed, looking over at Speed. He held the black ball of fur up under its arms, a gleeful expression all over his face. "Thank you so much, Moo-Ma! Thank you, Auntie CaitCait!" A soft growl filled the room and Speed dropped the cat, startled.

"Speed!" I scolded, sliding down off the counter. "What have I told you about handling animals?" The boy pouted as I scooped up the cat, rubbing his ear softly. I tucked the cat softly in my arms and looked over at my brother. "What are you going to name him?"

"Blackie!" The boy said, sweetly. Caitlyn and I bit back a laugh at the name, and I could literally feel the cat in my hands wince. I patted Blackie's head then placed a hand on Speed's head. "You need to go to bed. It's late." The boy whined for a moment, then left the room with a pout and a huff.

"He's so dramatic sometimes." I muttered, twisting up my nose at a rather gross smell. Caitlyn gave me a freaked out smile, in return to the 'I'm going to throw up' expression on my face. "Uh...you okay, Em?" I held out the cat for Caitlyn to smell, "Smell him!"

Caitlyn smiled with a scrunched up nose, "No-o-o!" She said with a laugh then paused, "Give me the cat." I laughed, passing the stinky kitten to the ginger. She wrapped her hands around his small body, sniffing the cat then making a gagging noise. "Blech...Gross, bro."

"We'll have to give him a bath." I said, taking the cat and setting him in the bathtub. I raised an eyebrow when the black cat didn't try to run out of the large bathtub. Caitlyn stepped beside me; I leaned over with a grin and whispered, "What if this cat turns into a person?"

Caitlyn deadpanned, "He's not going to turn into a person. I can promise you that." I held my fingers in front of my eyes, then turned them to point at Caitlyn. She rolled her head and moved to grab a towel as I reached to turn on the faucet.

Water began to fill the tub as I cupped my hands, water filling my palms. I dropped the water over the kitten, that seemed to glare up at me, then splashed some water over his paws. The moment I did so a large, and terrifyingly familiar, 'poof' filled the room. White fog filled the room and I stumbled backwards, next to Caitlyn. The towel in her hands had dropped. The white fog cleared and in the place of the small black kitten stood Uchiha Sasuke.

Or Sasuke Uchiha, depending on where you live..

I could almost see the wheels in Caitlyn's head turning, then once the recognition flashed in her eyes, she ran from the room. I glared at the door, muttering out a curse but glancing to the Uchiha.

'He's not going to turn into a person' , she said; 'I promise.' , she said.

Fucking liar.

+/-

"_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight; your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming, so, I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light. To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret; I'd give all I have, honey, if you could stay like that. Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, just stay this little; it could stay this simple. I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart and no one will desert you. Just try to never grow up. You're in the car on the way to the movies and you're mortified your mom's dropping you off. At 14 there's just so much you can't do and you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots, but don't make her drop you off around the block; remember that she's getting older, too, and don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school. No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred and even though you want to, just try to never grow up. Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room, memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home, remember the footsteps, remember the words said, and all your little brother's favorite songs. I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone. So, here I am in my new apartment in a big city, they just dropped me off. It's so much colder that I thought it would be, so, I tuck myself in and turn my night light on. I wish I'd never grown up. Oh, I don't wanna grow up; I could still be little, it could still be simple; and even though you want to, please try to never grow up. Oh, never grow up, just never grow up."_

+/-

**A/N:**

**I can't even right now. I just love you guys so much. Just thank y'all for just being there and reading. I was so surprised when I got so many responses to my previous Author's Notes; some from people who've never reviewed, people I didn't even know read the story. I can't express how thrilled I am to have such compassionate readers. I love every one of you.**

**The next part is responses to your reviews. You can skip it and move on to the rest of the A/N if you would like to!**

**Shi No Kitsune: I'd like to thank you for your words. It's so kind of you to response. And they're soo jealous of my epic writer skills and that they don't have epic people supporting like I do. 3**

**Marce5500: Thank you for your words and for complimenting my writing skills. I'm so happy that you love my stories; that's what I strive for! 3**

**redxkitti: I'm glad I was to get the emotions of the characters to really be felt by you, as a reader. Thank you calling the story art; that's such a sweet compliment (I teared up when I read that). I love this story so much, and all my others, and I'm so glad you know that I do. Thank you for your encouraging words! 3**

** : Girl, Im'ma be joining you. They're gonna lose their lipstick when I smack them across the lips. Thank for your encouraging words and eagerness to smack 'em hoes! 3**

**Beyond Birthday Friday the 13: I'm so glad you think it's the best story on Fanfiction. That's such a big compliment to me and I got so many feels from that. I'm so happy I manage to make you laugh so hard; trust me, I've doubled over at some of the things I write. Honest to God, I put a lot of thought and planning into the story. I plan so far ahead sometimes that I have no clue what to do with the current chapters. Your next few sentences-I can't even make a response! I'm so touched and the feels; I just can't. You ain't the only one who can't wait to see what happens next; I'm excited myself and already know what's going to happen! I was sobbing while writing the last chapter of WLGYK. Thank you so much for everything you wrote and your PM! 3**

**Ivy Moonlit Rose: Thank you, first off. I'm so happy that so many people have told me that they could connect to well with the characters; I'm so worried that people can't connect to them but I'm not anymore. Thank you for the luck; luck is always nice. You take care, too, friend. Thank you for your words as well! 3**

**Spyrofan777: Thank you for your PM, darlin', and thank you for your words. And remember, no presents! ;) 3**

**I'll be updating Melting Moon next for the Twi-Hards. After that will be The Noble (I can't wait to make the cover for The Noble) then Grass, Titanium, and the Girl I Killed. I'll have two chapters for GTGIK since it's been so long for that one. And if I have any Directioners in my audicence, or just some curious folk, I'm going to be posting a 1D fanfic on Wattpad. If you're interested in it, send me a PM please and I'll give you the info to find it. **

**Overall, I'm just happy to stick Sasuke's ass in the story. I've waited so long and finally was able to get it wrote out the way I wanted. I mean, like hell yeah!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**And here's a little heart for all my other readers who are just too lazy to review. 3**

**I wuv you all.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	5. Chapter 4 - Abraham's Daughter

**WHEN LIFE SUBTRACTS, ADD REVENGE**

+/-

CHAPTER FIVE

Abraham's Daughter

+/-

I had absolutely no clue how to explain all of this to Sasuke; but, since I was the type of person to 'wing it', simply holding out the towel Caitlyn had dropped. Sasuke calmly took the towel, wrapping it around his waist. I twisted the cord of Itachi's necklace, "I'm sure you're wondering where the hell you are and many, many, things along those lines." The Uchiha just watched me, a bored expression on his face.

I'd just like to say that Sasuke's bored expression was drastically different from Sasori's. Both of them didn't have the typical 'Holy shit get me out of math class' expression, not in the least. Sasori's lips would always twist up a bit and his eyes would look more dull than usual. He never bothered to hide the fact he was bored, a lovely dash of annoyance always lightly rimmed in his iris. He had what I liked to call a 'Everything-is-just-flat-out-annoying-because-I'm-so-bored' expression.

Sasuke's eyes crinkled a bit, the faintest of purple bags under his eyes turning paler. I noticed the way his lips weren't exactly relaxed, the corners pulling down in annoyance. His eyes clearly shined with boredom, although the rest of his face was emotionless. His aura, however, just gave of a FML vibe. He had what I called a 'Fuck-you-I'm-bored-as-hell' expression/aura.

Lovely comparison to show my awkwardness.

"Let's get you some clothes before we do any talking. Is that alright with you?" I asked, politely. He just watched me, and I pretended he said 'Oh, dear Lord, of course it's alright! May the Lord bless your soul!' I just sighed at my wild thoughts, walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I could hear his feet softly thump against the title, the sound disappearing as he stepped on the carpet.

I looked at Sasuke for a moment. I bit my lip in thought, 'He'd probably fit in Deidara's clothes...' I moved to my bedroom door, shouting, "Caitlyn! Please, do me a favor, and grab a set of Deidara's clothes and bring them up!"

"Ok!" She shouted back.

I shut the door, padding over to my bed and sitting down on the messy sheets. The Uchiha stood still in the middle over the room, scanning over his surroundings carefully. I thanked the Lord I had taken down all my Akatsuki related items from the wall and hid them in the attic. I patted the empty spot beside me, "Sit."

The teen didn't move.

"Or you could awkwardly stand there." I muttered. My expression turned serious, "Sasuke, I-"

His eyes narrowed, his Sharingan flaring to life. He was still composed, not an ounce of emotion across his face, "How do you know my name?" I continued as if he hadn't spoken, "I'm about to explain to you where you are; why you're not in your world?"

I pulled the first Naruto manga out of my nightstand, holding it out, "Here, in this world, your life is a story. It's fictional. Here, there are no shinobi and no such thing as chakra. That's why you haven't felt any from the people around you. Your life is wrote out in these novels, named Naruto. Naruto is the main character." He stepped forward, grasping the manga and pulling it out of my hands.

"The story follows Team 7. Your fight with Haku and Zabuza, the Chunnin exams, your departure from Konoha. There are very few things that aren't known about the character other than useless facts, such as personal preferences. I know you want to kill your brother as revenge for the massacre. You intended to kill Orochimaru soon before you came here, right?" I asked, watching him flip through the pages.

"What do you know about my brother?" He asked, looking to me. His Sharingan still shone brightly in his eyes. I frowned, "I know nothing of his location or his intentions. Other than the fact he's in the Akatsuki, he's your brother, and he's responsible for the Uchiha massacre, I know nothing else."

Sasuke frowned, handing the book back. "I can't read it, but I understand the point." He stated as I took the book, returning it to the drawer. "What's your name?" He demanded. I raised an eyebrow as Caitlyn opened the door. She simply tossed the clothes inside, quickly exiting the room.

I gathered the clothes off the ground, answering Sasuke as I looked at them, "I'm Emmaley. The redhead is Caitlyn. The boy from before is my brother, Speed." I slouched, dragging a hand down my face. "Shit...Sasuke, what do you sleep in?"

"A pair of old training pants." I hummed, draping the clothes over my arm as I opened the door. "Come on, darlin'. We're going on a tour of the house." He followed me outside into the hall and I began pointing out rooms.

"The one we just came out of is mine." I pointed to the left, "That's Mattie's. She on a hunting trip with her cousins. Beside her bedroom is Caitlyn's." I pointed to the first down on the left, "That's Peter and Kylie's (Pein and Konan) room. They won't be coming back for a while. Beside it is Denver's. She's living with her brother."

I pointed behind the spiral staircase. "Down there is the bathroom, it's on the right. On the left is Speed's bedroom." I continued with the tour, showing him the kitchen, living room, the basement and washing room. I pointed out the Corridor of Death, where my Bear Cave was and Caitlyn's hair product closet.

"There are only two rooms down here. That's Stuart and Dylan's (Sasori and Deidara) room and Henry and Kenny's room. Like Peter and Kylie, they won't be coming back for a long time. Now, let's get you something to change into." I pushed open the door to Deidara and Sasori's room.

I pulled open one of drawers, pulling out a pair of pyjama pants. I tossed them to Sasuke, folding the clothes Caitlyn had taken and placing them back into the drawer. I glanced briefly at the small picture in the corner of the drawer, slamming the wooden piece of furniture closed. I gripped the handles of the drawer for a moment, composing myself and turning back to Sasuke.

He held out the white towel that had been around his waist, the fabric neatly folded and the pyjamas pants on his legs. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, taking the towel, "Thank you, Sasuke. I apologize for slamming the drawer...I...I haven't been well, emotionally, for a long time." I smiled, distracting myself from the fond memories of the Akatsuki.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, glancing at the Uchiha's chest, his ribs a bit prominent. I padded out of the room, walking down the hall. "No." I heard him state bluntly. I stopped at the basement door, tossing the towel in the room. I turned on my heel, hands on my hips, "Sasuke Uchiha, I can see your ribs. That's unhealthy and I'm almost positive you've been too proud to eat any of the cat food people gave to you. You will eat, even if I have to force it down you throat. Now, you want tomatoes on your sandwich, right?"

I ventured in the kitchen, picking through the fruits on the window sill. I held up a ripe tomato, rubbing my fingers gently over the skin to check for bruises. "I told you I wasn't hungry." The Uchiha swaggered into the kitchen, glaring at me slightly over the isle.

"Skin or no skin?" I asked, ignoring his comment and setting the tomato down. I reached in the cabinet, pulling down a loaf of bread. I undone the twist tie as Sasuke continued to glare at me. I continued to pull ingredients from the kitchen, mayonnaise, deli meat (chicken), mustard, cheese. I set the items down, pulling the lettuce out of the veggie drawer.

'Would Sasuke remember Itachi's favorite food?' I thought. 'I have a feeling it's likely he would...' I moved to set the lettuce back into the drawer when a small mumble came from Sasuke. I paused, glancing at the boy.

"I didn't catch that, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked briefly at the head of lettuce, "I'd like lettuce on my sandwich...please." I nodded, turning and shutting the drawer with a soft smile.

'That little boy is still there...Under all that hate...all that thirst for vengance...that confusion...there's a little boy who still absolutely loves his brother...Itachi...'

+/-

Sasuke had quietly ate his sandwich and drank the cup of milk I demanded he drink, asking me questions on what I knew about his world or questions about my world. I answered, attempting to make the teen as comfortable as possible.

"-so, which room would you like to stay in, Sasuke?" I asked, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. We walked into the upstairs hall, the sound of our footsteps the only sound in the hall.

"Upstairs." He replied shortly, walking into Pein and Konan's old room. I was actually a bit happy he choose the room, I know Pein and Konan were smart enough to room all traces of leaving there. I turned around, walking to my brother's room, going inside and tucking in my sleeping brother.

I slid around the spiral staircase, stopping outside Caitlyn's door. I parted my lips to speak, pausing. It was rude to listen in on others' conversations, but I was a rather curious soul. I quietly opened the door, just enough to lean closer and listen with being noticed. I caught glimpse of her whispering into her iPod Touch, the 'ooVoo' symbol catching my eye.

"..._if it's that bad, why don't you just leave?" _A voice sighed. Caitlyn let out a small huff, "Because I don't want to hurt her feelings. She'll bound to tell someone if I pulled a stunt like that. I have an image I have to keep up."

I scrunched up my nose, sneering.

"_And why do you care about her feelings? It's none of her business why you want to leave..." _

"She'll flip out." Caitlyn murmured. "Anyway, I have to get to bed. I'll talk to ya tomorrow, Cammy! Bye girl!" The voice, 'Cammy', responded in the same preppy way.

I shut the door as quietly as I had opened it. I rolled my shoulders, shaking my head, 'It may not even be me she's talking about.' I shrugged, again.

With a sigh, I walked into the room Sasuke had chosen, knocking on the open door as I can inside. The teenager looked up from Bible he had in his hands, setting it down on the shelves without closing it. "Do you want any extra blankets or pillows?" I asked. "A shirt, maybe?" I teased.

He shook his head, meeting my eyes in the mirror of the shelves. "You're a stupid girl if you think you can get away from it so easily." I simply smiled, a slightly mad looking, knowing smile. "The mad can get away from anything."

I changed the subject. "Do you want a water? Or milk? For me to sing a lullaby?" Sasuke just stared at me. I grinned, "I'll take that as a 'no'. Just make sure you lock the door until Speed leaves for school. I gotta think of an excuse for why you suddenly started living here."

I turned on my heel, grasping the door knob as I pulled it shut; I paused just long enough to say, "I hope you enjoy staying here. Sweet dreams, Sasuke."

No response was given and the night slipped into a confused slumber.

+/-

_Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill. While his daughter hid and watched, she dare not breathe. She was so still. Just as an angel cried for the slaughter, Abraham's daughter raised her voice; then the angel asked her what her name was she said, "I have none." Then, he asked, "How can this be? "_

_"My father never gave me one."_

_And with his sword up, raised for the slaughter, Abraham's daughter raised her bow._

_"How darest you, child, defy your father?"_

_"You better let young Isaac go."_

+/-

**A/N: No, this is not turning into relationship between Sasuke and Emma. It'll form into a strong motherly figure/adorable duck butt son relationship.**

**You fuckers are about to find out the shit that went on behind scenes with ELLA, in story form. YOU BITCH READY?!**

**Good.**

**I'm glad you're ready.**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**Plez review again. I will luv you forevaaaaaaa**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	6. Chapter 5 - What We Will Never Know

**WHEN LIFE SUBTRACTS, ADD REVENGE**

+/-

CHAPTER FIVE

WHAT WE WILL NEVER KNOW

+/-

The clock read 6:23 AM; I had just dropped my brother off at the bus stop. To ensure his safety, I just might have bribed one of the high schoolers with a sexy twenty dollar bill. The teen happily took the bill and pulled my brother close.

I sighed, my eyesight fuzzy. I had fallen asleep in my contacts last night, irritating my right eye; when I looked in the mirror this morning, my eye looked like Kakuzu's. Ouch. I set Caitlyn's keys down, thirst gripping my throat. I opened one of the cabinets, reaching in and accidently tipping over one of the glass cup. It wobbled, falling out of the cabinet and catching the edge of the granite countertop. Glass shards skidding across the floor and I let out a string frustrated curses.

"I really wish you'd stop that."

My hand paused, glass shard gently wrapped in my fingers. I looked up flipping a burgundy piece of hair out of my face. Caitlyn stood in the kitchen doorway, hip jutted slightly. Her arms were crossed, her red hair pulled up in a messy, but stylish, bun. The ginger was already dressed, her makeup and accessories carefully coordinated with the rest of her pink and gold outfit.

"Stop what?" I asked, straightening my back and setting the shard on the table. Caitlyn's frown ran deep, "Cursing. It's rude and rather un-Christian-like." I scrunched up my nose, knitting my brows together in the upmost confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She sassed. I was even more taken aback, what had gotten into the girl? I frowned, "You've never had a problem with my cursing before. You and I both know I've toned down on my cursing a lot after _they _arrived here." I referred to the Akatsuki.

"It's still rude and un-Christian-like."

I bucked up, letting one of the strings holding me back loose. I was not going to be talked down to, "Do _not _bring religion into this, Caitlyn. You've known me long enough to know that that is a card you _do not _pull. You go about your Christianity differently than I do, and we both know that."

She shrugged, indifferently. "I'm just saying that I hope you ask God for forgiveness after cursing." I could feel a tremor run through my hands, an angry red hot beginning to burn in my stomach. "What the hell are you jabbering on about? What even brought this up?!" I set my glare on Caitlyn, few strings holding me back.

"I'm just tired of your cursing. You're a bad influence for me." The ginger stated. I bit back scoff. "And for Speed." She added.

"Get out of my house."

Caitlyn blinked in surprise, "Excuse me?" I stepped over the glass, taking a step closer to Caitlyn, "Did I stutter?"

She bucked up as well, as if trying to reason as well as fight with me. "I live here, too. I don't have to 'get out'. It's not even your house." She quoted 'get out' with her fingers. I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? You may live here, but I _invited _you. This house was passed down to me; I have the files in the attic. My name is on that paper that clearly states all rights to this house goes to me. I can kick you if I want to."

She didn't move. I narrowed my eyes, "Get the hell out of my house."

Caitlyn had backed down a bit, but still tried to hold some authority over me. "If you would stop cursing, maybe I would." I walked towards her, inches separating us, "Are you deaf? Get out. Now."

"No."

I spun the girl rounding, pushing her out the kitchen door. My hands were on her shoulders pushing her down the hall towards the door. I thanked my lucky stars that I had left it open in my tired and half blind haze. Caitlyn snapped at me, trying to dig her feet into the ground. She tried to turn and pull me off of her, but I continued to push her down the hall.

She stumbled out onto the porch, and look back at me in shock. I glared at her, "When you learn some _respect, _you can come back inside the house. I just hope you ask God for forgiveness." I mocked, slamming the door shut and locking it. I let out a snarl, turning from the door and shifting returning to the kitchen. I paced in angry, muttering to myself furiously.

"Does that happen often?" My movement faltered and I looked up. Sasuke's eyes gazed at me, the slightly hint of curiosity in his eyes. I sighed, "This is the first time it's happened. I don't what's gotten into her." I ran a hand through my hair, "Sorry you had to hear that first thing in the morning." Sasuke shrugged, sitting at one of the stools at the kitchen isle. I breathed, returned to broken glass. "Did you sleep well, Sasuke?" I asked, gently dropping shards of glass in my hands.

"Hn…"

'So, it does run in the family.' I mused, standing and tossing the glass in the trash. "Are you hungry?" I asked, pulling a broom out from in between the fridge and the counter. Another grunt came from the teen as I swept the almost invisible, tiny shards of glass I couldn't pick up in the dust pan. Returning everything to its place, I looked at Sasuke. Light purple rings, the kind that began to form after the Akatsuki left, were carefully crafted in his skin. The rings didn't look new, rather old, as if time had long ago placed them under his eyes. If you looked closely, the Uchiha had small wrinkles under his eyes and at the corners of his lips, wrinkles that certainly weren't from smiling or laughing. He looked well beyond his age, well into his late twenties. The natural beauty that ran in the Uchiha clan was still there, and made the boy still look attractive, but-like his brother-much older than he actually was.

Sasuke shook his head.

I observed the boy for a moment, moving to stand beside the stool he sat at. I placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly down at him although he didn't look back at me. "Go take a shower. I'll have breakfast done by the time you get out." I lingered for a moment, and then began to pull the pancake batter mix out of the cabinet along with vanilla flavoring. When I turned around, Sasuke was gone.

+/-

I coughed in the crook of my arm, sliding open the window in front of the sink. There had been no sign of Caitlyn, and-at the moment-I really didn't care where she was. I flipped around pancake, the edges brown and crisp. After a few moments, I added the pancakes to my stack. I turned to the other pans on the burner, one filled with gravy and the other with scrambled eggs. I stirred the gravy, setting it aside on a pot holder; I shifted around the eggs, tugging down another pot holder from the hook on the wall. I set it down and moved the pan on top of it, turning the dial 'off' for that burner. I poked one of the biscuits to make sure they were still warm. They were.

I counted the pancakes, content with the twelve pancakes on the large dinner plate. I prepared Caitlyn a large plate of food, quickly setting on the porch with a cover over top of it. She may have acted like a bitch, but bitches have to eat, too. I returned to the kitchen, quickly taking the pancake pan off the burner and setting it on the only unused one. I turned 'off' the burner and turned, jumping when I noticed Sasuke sitting on the kitchen stool he had been at before.

"Hey, Sasuke." I said, pulling down two plates from the cupboard. "Breakfast's ready." A few seconds passed and the teen moved to stand beside me. I passed him a plate and began fixing my own. I poured syrup over my pancakes, closing the bottle as I looked over at Sasuke. "There's some fruit in the fridge if you want to eat those with your pancakes. You don't like sweets, right?" Sasuke cast me a sideways glance, turning and setting his food on the isle. He moved to the fridge and peered inside.

I looked away from the teen, a small smile on my lips. I munched on a piece of scrambled eggs and Sasuke returned to his stool, blueberries and a thin layer of butter on his pancakes. I noted the way he fixed his pancakes in the back of my mind, taking a bite of my own syrup drowned pancakes. Silence fell over us, and after a couple minutes, I had finished eating and placed my dishes in the sink along with the pans.

"Do you like to cook?" I asked, trying to break the silence. Sasuke didn't falter or show any signs that he heard me. I inwardly sighed and began to wash the dishes. I had started on the pans when Sasuke placed his dishes beside the sink. He spoke emotionlessly, although I could see the slightest hint of nostalgia in his eyes. "I used to help my mother cook when I was younger. When my father was helping…" His fists clenched and he turned his head away from me slightly. I pulled my hands out of the sink, quickly drying them on a towel. He continued before I could reach out to comfort him, "When my father was helping my brother train, I'd help mother around the house or in the vegetable garden."

"I may not be able to replace your mother, but I could always teach you a few recipes when you'd like." I replied. Sasuke didn't comment, meeting my eyes for a moment then disappearing from the kitchen. I shook my head, 'I'll take that as a 'thank you'.'

+/-

"I'm surprised. You're taking our departure the best, Deidara." Kisame commented, slouching down on the couch beside the blond. Deidara cast the Mist Nin a sideways glance, "You're not the only one who's surprised, yeah. I've never seen Danna so torn up. Every time he tries to work on a puppet, he messes up and tears apart the whole thing. How's weasel-man, un?" Kisame sighed, scratching the top of his head. "Itachi's pretty torn up, too. You can never capture all of his attention, which causes him to become sloppily when battling. Itachi is out in the rain every chance he gets; one of these days, he's gonna catch his death out in the rain."

"Damn…" Deidara trailed off. The blond himself wasn't exactly in a healthy state of mind either. The rings around his eyes had turned shades darker, and he slowly started developing bulimia. He frowned upon now being able to eat and sleep, and tried his damnedest to keep his food down and eat. Deidara was a stubborn fool, trying to run from was slowly eating at him.

"Who would've thought we'd all be affected?" Deidara muttered, flicking a strand of blond hair away. Kisame grunted in agreement. Both shinobi stared into space, each to his own thoughts and ghosts.

+/-

Sasori carefully twisted the screwdriver, attempting to repair a puppet that had lost its arm in battle. The puppet master lost concentration for a moment, pulling too much on the screw and splitting the wood. An uncharacteristic snarl came from the shinobi, and with angry flourish of the hand, the puppet was knocking off the table. The redhead connected chakra strings to the puppet, slinging his arm outward. The strings yanked the puppet off the floor and into the wall, the puppet breaking and splintering on impact. Sasori composed himself, returning to his seat. He cast a look to Deidara's bed, where the blond had spent the last month tossing and turning sleeplessly. For the first time in two decades, Sasori wished he could have the blessing of sleep.

+/-

Rain poured around the Amekagure base, in the center of the city of rain and pipes. Itachi stood on the roof of the Akatsuki base, staring blankly into the distance. He'd been out on the roof for hour, like a statue, unmoving and uncaring for the icy rain pelting his skin. The Uchiha's pale skin looked paper white, and it was only a matter of time before Konan, Kisame, or Kakuzu told him to come inside. Itachi was a smart man, and knew what consequence of staying in the rain too long could be, but he was a stranger to such heartbroken emotions. They felt nothing like what he experienced when killing his clan, those emotions were emotions of despair and self-pity, but these? They were something else, something the man had never experienced before. He felt more alone than he'd ever been; he felt a longing much stronger than he ever would have thought it'd be; he felt as though he'd betrayed someone, himself, his lover. Itachi knew that doing nothing and inflicting emotional pain upon him wouldn't bring Emma back, but, for some reason, he just couldn't run from it.

Itachi also knew that Konan had some experience with such emotion, he knew that she'd lost a childhood friend and lover years ago, but the Uchiha was much too proud to ask for help. As if the woman had known he'd given her a passing thought, her chakra appeared behind him. "Itachi-san…we need to talk." If he didn't know any better, he would swear the woman could read minds. Itachi slowly blinked, "Excuse my rudeness, but it is necessary?"

"Yes."

"Very well then."

+/-

Mattie held back a hateful glare; she'd forgotten just how annoying her cousins were. With a huff, she quietly stopped and let her cousins continue on in front of her, unaware of her stopping. She worked on composing herself, racking her mind for a song to keep her mind off of things. A sudden nausea came over her and she became lightheaded. Mattie's vision began to slowly deteriorate. The gun in her hands just fell, the blonde's hand not even uncurling. Madison reached out to lean against a tree, but fell right through it to the ground. She stared with a mount of emotions at the tree in her midsection. Mattie scrambled away, touching her midsection lightly. No injury, no blood, no pain. With a flashed of pure light, the girl disappeared from the forest without a trace.

+/-

Denver tilted her head backward, wiping tears away from her eyes. Her brother was at the store and she left to her own deceives. The girl had been looking for her ear buds that had fallen behind her bed when she came across a photo of ELLA and the Akatsuki altogether. Denver had burst into tears, hands gripping at her shorter hair. Her hair moved with her, styled in a bob and the pink highlights replaced with blond. The blond began to feel nauseous, assuming it was due to her sudden sobs. She suddenly fell backward, through her bed that she had been leaning against. Denver let out a short scream, scrambling out from under the bed. She stood and began backing up. The blond should have hit the wall, but fell right through the wall into the room next door. Before she could let out another terrified scream, a flash of pure light filled the room and she disappeared from the house without a trace.

+/-

"_Stare into the sun to see my face for once, all the weaknesses; too tired to lift the arms that hold onto the stars. Watch me as I sleep. I wanna believe in someone. I wanna believe in something. I wanna believe that I can love again. I wanna believe in someone...The fire came and went, took everything away. The bruises never heal. I tried to take a breath to say what wasn't said, but there is nothing left of me, no, there is nothing left…And one day you will, you will love again. One day you will, but I can't love again. Look out to the earth to find out where you went."_

+/-

**A/N: Holy shit bananas, I loved writing this chapter. And I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**Please review and thank for reviews for the last chapter. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	7. Chapter 6 - A Year Without Rain

Warning: The Author's Note that takes place under this chapter contains spoilers. The author of this fanfiction thanks you for reading and reviewing. Once you finish this chapter, there's no need to read the author's note at the bottom, unless you'd like too, you're free to go. Thank you for your time.

+/-

**WHEN LIFE SUBTRACTS, ADD REVENGE**

+/-

CHAPTER SIX

A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN

+/-

If you blinked, you would have the bright flash of light that spread across the ninja world.

Following the light to its source, you'd find yourself in the center of the Rain village. If you stepped closer, you'd see a girl appear. She didn't appear standing, no; she had her arms extended out, as if to catch her from falling. Her body was at a forty-five degree angle, back to the ground, which could lead someone to think she had been falling before she had appeared on top of the Akatsuki's base.

Miles and miles west of the Rain is where you would trace the other source of the lights. You'd find yourself a mile into the Sound village. More specific, you'd see a girl on the ground. Her hand would be on her mid-section, her other hand assisting her in scrambling backwards away from something that wasn't there. Her heels kicked at the dirt, her hair fell loose from its hair tie.

The girl in the Rain and the girl in the Sound had no knowledge of the other being brought here. They could only hope they could find someone to help them.

These girls came here first for a reason. They no longer served a purpose in their world, and were brought to the shinobi world before their other companions. Their companions still served a purpose on earth, for they still had a mission to complete there.

+/-

Denver turned onto her stomach, anything to keep the rain from filling her nostrils and causing her eyesight to blur. Her clothes and hair was soaked in moments, the Rain pouring heavily upon her. The blond looked up a bit, grey skies and grey buildings being the only thing recognizable. She further searched with her eyes and came to the conclusion that she was atop one of these grey buildings.

Inside the grey building, the Akatsuki hideout, Pein looked up from the files on his desk. His eyes narrowed. The rain that had been hitting the roof was disrupted; a person was on the roof. He could sense no chakra, and came to the conclusion that a potential hunter ninja had found their base. The ring on his finger vibrated, his words filling the heads of every person wearing a ring similar to his.

'_Deidara…Sasori…There's an intruder on the roof. Take care of it without any casualties.' _

The puppeteer and the bomber lifted their heads, responding with a simple '_Hai.'_. With a sigh, Deidara lifted himself of his bed. It had been useless to try and sleep anyway, an idiotic attempt to regain some stamina. Sasori set down his tools, pulling his cloak from the back of his chair and placing it on his body with a flourish of the fabric. The partners exchanged a glance, and then began to venture to the roof.

Denver looked over the edge of the building, her teeth chattering. Her arms were tightly wrapped from her body. She couldn't see the ground from where she was at, jumping down was ruled out. Now, how was she supposed to get off the damned roof? She hadn't been able to find exits of any kind, nor a ladder or fire escape. The girl turned and watched as two figures appeared on the roof. The rain was heavy, but she could still see the unmistakable red cloud.

She stepped closer, getting a glimpse of light red hair and bright, vibrant blond hair.

"Don't move closer, un." The taller one cockily stated. Denver stared in disbelief, recognizing the voice tick. "Deidara?" She asked, stepping closer. The blond shouted, "I said don't move!"

The puppeteer had lost his lazy and annoyed attitude when he heard the girl speak. 'There's absolutely no way…' He thought, stepping forward as Deidara shouted. Deidara watched the puppeteer move closer, "What the hell are you doing, Danna, un?" Sasori shook him off, eyes focused on the girl in front of them.

Denver watched the red head move closer. "Sasori?" The man advanced further, and through the rain she could recognize the brown eyes of the man.

Sasori knew this intruder, this girl, was Denver. The tone of her voice was unforgettable, the high pitch it had although her voice was no soprano. For once in his life, the man could form no words, simply nod and continue to slowly walk forward.

The man nodded, and in that moment, Denver knew she had been reunited with her lover. She dashed forward, tears coming from her eyes. The blond crashed into the puppeteer's body, arms wrapping around his neck and hands gripping at his oddly shaded red head. Her head hung over his shoulder slightly, tears falling and mingling with the rain. Denver had suffered from depression before, but what she felt after Sasori's departure was something different. It was no depression, something that could be cured with medicine or wise words. It was a wound that ran deep, deeper than any words or knifes could cut. It was a heartache that throbbed achingly, a beat alongside her heartbeat that didn't leave. But, she could feel the heartache in her chest give one last 'thump' before lifting itself from her heart.

Sasori's hands gripped at the back of Denver's shirt, his head leaned against hers. He held her tightly to him. When he was young, he had his parents ripped away from him. Abandonment had set in; left him with emotional issues that followed him in adulthood. Losing Denver had pushed him to the edge, the abandonment he had suffered from as child returned tenfold. To be able to faintly feel her skin under his wooden skin, to be able to see her, hear her, again was almost unimaginable.

Deidara was shell shocked at the scene in front of him. He never expected to find Denver here on the roof. He never expected Sasori to show so much emotion, but he understood why he did. To them, Deidara's presence no longer was there. Everything around them was stilled and gone, leaving them with just the awareness of each other. He'd never admit it, but it was a scene the teen would never forget. Deidara turned from the lovers caught in time, disappearing back inside.

The ring on his finger vibrated, and he contacted Pein. '_It's Denver. She's here.' _

Miles and miles away, on the outskirts if the Stone, Kakuzu and Hidan stopped. "Holy fuck…" Hidan let out a breath, looking to his partner. Kakuzu stood still in disbelief.

'_Are you sure it's her?'_

'_Sasori would never forget her.' _

In a tea shop on the boarder of the Land of Fire, Kisame grinned. "I'll be damned. The little runt is here." Itachi gingerly placed his tea on the table, a hint of a smile briefly crossed his face, there and gone in and instant. The shark still caught the smile, grinning wider.

Tobi and Zetsu exchanged a look. Behind his mask, he frowned. "This is going to cause problems. Many problems." Zetsu silently observed, unsure of whether or not to second the mysterious ninja. He wasn't sure where his loyalties lied anymore.

Papers appeared in the middle of Pein's office, layering together and forming into the paper angel of the Rain. Konan smiled a knowing smile. "Nagato." She simply hinted at what he needed to do. With a sigh, the orange haired man's ring vibrated again.

'_Everyone, return to base.'_

+/-

Madison stood. Strands of hair that had fallen from her hair tie fell around her in long blond strand. The trees around her stood taller than any she'd seen before, bird calls and animal growls were unfamiliar and unknown. The greenery was a dark shade, and subtle strings of notes repetitively played in the forest. She knew immediately she was not in her world, everything too unfamiliar and wild, different. Madison felt for the guns that had been at her waist, letting out a small of relief when she felt the cold metal at her sides. The blond raised her head, spotting the sun in the sky. The colors around it were beginning to darken, the bright blue fading shades darker. The sun was setting, and using that information, Mattie began to get her bearings. She may or may not have made a C in geography in high school, but the country girl could get directions from the sun any day.

She turned opposite of the setting sun, and began to head eastward. She'd get more hours of sunlight if she travelled east, at least, she hoped she would.

+/-

Denver was pulled into Sasori and Deidara's shared room, the redhead darting around. The short girl observed silently, silence being rare when it came to the blond. Sasori returned to the nineteen year old with a towel and a dry set of clothes. The clothes were his, and looked as though to be an old training outfit. Denver knew she'd be able to comfortable fit in the clothes, seeing as both were rather petite in size and only three inches separating them in height. The couple was silent, the older man lifting the towel and draping it over the girl's head. An adorable huff came from Denver, a small smile fleeting across Sasori's lips at the sound. The redhead simply continued with his objective, drying his lover's now shorter hair.

He pushed the towel back just enough to see Denver's face peeking out, her lips in a pout. The puppet tugged gently on damp strand of her hair. "You cut your hair." He stated. Denver nodded, "Do you like it?"

Sasori let out a small grunt, staring at the straight locks hanging two inches above her shoulders. A short pause of silence filled the room before he answered, "I have no preference for the length or color of your hair, but I do believe the current length fits you quite nicely." The blond let out a laugh, placing a quick peck on the puppeteer's lips before pulling the towel over her face, flushed. Sasori rolled his eyes, mildly amused by the girl's antics. He simply lifted the towel high enough to reveal her lips, returning the kiss.

+/-

"_Can you feel me when I think about you? With every breath I take, every minute no matter what I do, my world is an empty place like I've been wondering the desert for a thousand days. Don't know if it's a mirage, but I always see your face. I'm missing you so much; can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive…The stars are burning. I hear your voice in my mind; can't you hear me calling? My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry. Catch me, I'm falling. It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet. Won't you save me? There's going to be a monsoon when you get back to me…So, let this drought come to an end and let this desert flower again. I'm so glad you found me, stick around me. It's a world of wonder with you in my life, so, hurry, baby, don't waste no more time. I need you here, I can't explain."_

+/-

**SPOILER ALERT**

* * *

**If you've read the latest chapter of Naruto, then you'd know of the recent death of Neji Hyuuga. I would like us all to take a moment to remember and mourn for this young man who only got seventeen years of light. Out of all the deaths in Naruto, Neji's has definitely impacted me the most. I never expected Kishimoto to lay a hand on Konoha 11, but in the midst of my ignorance, he took away Neji. I don't regret his death; Neji was finally able to free himself of the cage he was in.**

**Neji taught us an important lesson. You're free to choose your own path in life. What you do, who you meet, where you end up in the end, it's all up to **_**you.**_** He showed us how to overcome the cage you may be in, but he also taught you can't do it alone. You have to have loved ones to help, people to live for. That's what I believe this entire series is about. The bond of friendship, how true and strong is can really be if you put your heart into it. **

**Personally, Neji's death showed me how attached to these characters I am. I grew up with them, watched them grow and learn and find themselves. I've never so proud. My mother scolds be for mourning and screaming over "non-humans" and "fictional characters", but I realized they're not "fictional characters" anymore. They're family. **

**I hope there are others who feel the same as me.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**

**Remember the Date – 12/18/12**


	8. Christmas Present

**As a Christmas present from me to you, I've decided to write drabbles for anyone who wants one. If you want one, just put the characters you want in a review and the theme. A few guidelines, the characters must be from Naruto, no OCs other than my own (sorry ;-;), I won't write smut (I'd like too, but I'm too awkward), and make sure you include what category you want the drabble to go under (romance, angst, drama, parody). I'll get all the drabbles posted by New Year's Eve.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	9. phoenixyfriend's Present

**BEFORE THOUGHTS: Ok, I'm really excited about writing this. I got pimp music playing and everything. I hope you like it! **

**And according to Google, 16, 948 yen is about 200 dollars.**

* * *

Hashirama moved his eyes to his rival and best friend, who was having a stare down with the Waterfall nin who his once had the honor to battle. He had to give it to Kakuzu, their battle ranked second on his list of most challenging battles, his and Madara's ranking top. The brunette shook his head once, returning his focus to Madara, "It still surprises me you were able to persuade me to join you and Kakuzu in a game of poker."

Madara snorted, not taking his eyes off of Kakuzu. "It wasn't a matter of persuasion; you and I both know Senju have gambling in their veins. It's like a curse in your clan." Hashirama simply smiled in defeat. The Uchiha knew him all too well.

"Gambling?" Kakuzu questioned, fingering the cards in his hands. "If I had known that, I would have won during our battle."

Madara snapped cockily, "There's absolutely no way you'd give up any money, you stingy bastard." Kakuzu's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You remind me of Hidan."

The Uchiha swept aside Kakuzu's comment, keeping eyes contact with Kakuzu as the cards in his hand flashed in his memory. The memorization factor of Sharingan was very practical at times. He changed his game plan a bit, "Have you even played poker before, Hashirama?"

The brunette shrugged, answering with a simple 'no'.

Kakuzu seemed shocked. "And you offered up 16, 948 yen when your odds of winning are two against one?" The first Hokage gave another shrug.

"Hashirama has no chances of winning." Madara commented. "He only uses slot machines. I've played the damned bastard before, Hashirama loses every time."

"Yet you let join?"

The Uchiha scoffed, as if the idea of Kakuzu second guessing him burned him. "More money for me to gain." The masked ninja perked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Madara smirked; his and Kakuzu's stare still going strong. "I _am _Uchiha Madara."

"Is that all?"

The black haired man narrowed his eyes, his eyes flashing red for a fleeting moment. "And you? You're just a fool who thought he could beat the Hokage."

"Would you like me to remove the mirror from in front of you?" Kakuzu retorted, subtly reminding the man of his own defeat against the Kage.

Despite his status in his clan, and the fact he was an Uchiha, Madara had a short temper. It was something many knew about, but many of those who knew were no longer with us.

The man stood, pushing his back with force. Hashirama looked to the chair with pity. Madara didn't break his eye contact with Kakuzu, his Sharingan springing to life. "You do realize I could place you in a living _hell _at any moment?"

"You do realize I have lived a long and satisfying life and have no more fucks to give you."

Hashirama held a fist to his lips, very amused with the development of the poker game.

"At least I'm not fucking around with some religious bitch."

Hashirama coughed, choking on his spit.

Kakuzu's chair flew backwards, hitting the floor with thud. Both men stood, trying to intimidate the other with their body language. They glared viciously at each other, their cards still in hand and, as if they read the other's mind, the men slammed their cards on the table.

Hashirama curiously leaned forward and looked at the cards. Both had straight flushes, but neither were the winner. Their hands had tied. Madara snarled when he realized the two had tied; Kakuzu slammed his fist down on the corner of the stone table, the corner falling off and landed on the ground in a hunk of rock and dust.

"I win."

Madara and Kakuzu turned to Hashirama, watching the Hokage reveal his royal flush.

"Impossible! You cheated!" Madara objected.

Hashirama shrugged, gathering all the money that had been placed in the center of the table. "I never thought you lower yourself to calling Hashirama a cheater. You've been spending too much time around the children of the Leaf." Kakuzu remarked, hand twitching as he watched Hashirama gather all the money he could have won.

"I am not a child!" Madara shouted as Hashirama walked out of the room, a smile gracing his lips.

Hashirama may not have been graced with the ability to win every game of poker, but he _had _been graced with the ability to take advantage of Madara and Kakuzu's distraction and switch his hand. Besides, the old woman who lived right outside the Hokage's building could use some spare money, and maybe the children who always played at the playground would like to buy themselves some ice cream.

* * *

**AFTER THOUGHTS: Holy shit, this was so much fun to write. I honestly have no clue how poker works, but I improvised with the insulting of the two pimps of Naruto. I hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	10. TheAkatsukisPet's Present

**BEFORE THOUGHTS: I'm looking forward to writing this because I miss writing about Itachi and Emma. I can only so angst. I've got happy and romantic to get in the mood. So, I hope enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what do you plan on getting Kisame?" I questioned, looking up at the Uchiha. I had worn a pair of boots today, leaving my signature stilettos at home. Our fingers were laced together, for romantic reasons as well as not wanting to lose the other in mob of Christmas Eve shoppers. I swung our hands back and forth as he answered, "Cookbook with many fish recipes. He commented once about how curious was in your world cuisine."

"Cuisine. That's a big word." I laughed, taking lead as we weaved through the crowd. I led us into an antique book store tucked away in a less populated corner of the mall. The elder woman at front desk greeting us with Italian accented words and smile as we walked inside.

"You search for that cookbook and I'll look for book for Kakuzu." I stated, disappearing into the dusty isles of books. I marveled at the rows of books, eyes sparkling when I spotted an eye catching cover or title.

I removed and returned book after book from the selves, finally settling for an old Shakespeare novel, the Merchant of Venice. I found Itachi skimming through a sweets recipe book, teasing the Uchiha with smile, "I thought you were looking for Kisame?"

"A little self indulgence never hurt anyone." He replied, turning another page in the book. I waved a hand, commenting jokingly, "We both know I'm sweeter than any piece of cake you could eat." Itachi lifted eyes away from the words of the book with an arched brow, simply leaning over and placing a kiss on my cheek. A smile poured across my lips as Itachi closed the book, returning it to its place.

"It wouldn't be a lie."

I smiled brighter, taking my place beside the man and lacing my hand in his. We returned to the front of the store, passing our book to the Italian woman at the front desk. As she rung up the books, she began to smile and pointed above our heads. I looked up; spying the first actual piece of mistletoe I've ever seen.

"Ever kissed under the mistletoe before?" The woman asked with mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Itachi murmured, "This place has such strange traditions." I rolled my eyes, pulling the Uchiha down to my height, "Just kiss me already."

Without another comment, he pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, returning it happily. He pulled away, placing an extra kiss on my cheek and return his fingers in between mine. My smile returned as the woman held out bag with our books inside. I thanked the woman and parted ways with the antique shop.

"Where to now?" The man questioned. I grinned, heading for the exit of the mall. "You'll see."

ooo

"The light up the Christmas light in town square tonight!" I explained as I led him to the town. Snow crunches under our feet as we joined the others gathered for the small event. There were children taking photos with Santa, elderly couple riding the hay ride around town, couples observing and sipping on their coffee and hot chocolate inside the closed doors of the café, and proud parents watching the middle and high schoolers sing Christmas carols on the steps of town hall.

We sat on sidewalk, leaned against the bricks of a thrift store. The ground was dry, the numerous canopies covering the sidewalks preventing snow from collecting. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, catching eye of Itachi's gaze. I looked to him, and wondered just what he was thinking. I nudged Itachi with my elbow, smiling. "What's on your mind?"

"You." He stated simply, smirking when a blush added to my already flushed cheeks. I pouted, urged Itachi to further explain. "What do mean by 'me'?" I perked a brow. "That could mean many, _many _things."

He rolled his dark eyes, watching me for a moment before replying. "Your presence rids me of the loneliness that once haunted me. The love you give me fills the empty shell I once was; I'm starting to find who I am with you by my side." My lips parted in surprise at his confession, my eyes filling tears. I stretched out my arms, wrapping my arms tightly around the Uchiha.

Itachi pulled me into his lap and set my head on his shoulder, my forehead pressing against the bricks of the wall. "I'm not alone anymore." He murmured in my ear, arms wrapped loosely around my waist. I let a few tears fall and drew in a shaky breath, lifting my head and pressing my palms to his cheeks, my finger slipping behind his ears.

I smiled, meeting Itachi's onyx eyes and it was like falling in love with him all over again. I didn't need a kiss or a hug; I didn't need his touch or his words to reassure me. It was a connection I had hoped to find, a connection I'd only read about in the thick romance novels they sell in the grocery store. It wasn't emotional or physical, but spiritual. We were caught in time, lost in the other.

Christmas was time of miracles. I, myself, never believe in such Hallmark nonsense, but as I sat there caught in time with Itachi, I understood there was a certain magic that filled the air when it turned cold. A magic that tied loose ends and helped lead us down our paths in life. My path was with Itachi's, paths that once simply crossed the other and slowly came together as one.

"Maybe…" I began, closing my eyes and pressing my forehead to Itachi's. "…two is better than one."

"It wouldn't be a lie."

* * *

**AFTER THOUGHTS: Can I get like a towel or something? There's so much fluff covering my laptop that I can't see what I'm typing.**

**Anywho, I hope enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	11. Chapter 7 - A Million Raindrops

**WHEN LIFE SUBTRACTS, ADD REVENGE  
**+/-

CHAPTER SEVEN

A MILLION RAINDROPS

+/-

I didn't see Caitlyn again after I kicked her out of the house. I had gone out to look for her, a bit worried. Night had fallen and she had tried to come back inside. I had gone to the garage, finding the door open and the Bug gone. Caitlyn had found the spare and left. I didn't know where, she had just left me behind in the house without warning. It was as though ELLA didn't exist anymore, just a beaten and broken and strained friendship left behind. I questioned my morals, why I tried so hard for years to keep us together, four completely different people. I changed nothing, though, told myself to stop being pathetic and stop questioning myself. I had closed the garage door and returned inside the house.

Three days passed before Caitlyn finally returned my messages and calls. She had responded to one of my messages on ooVoo.

'_I won't be coming back. You're a bad influence on me. I don't want to be your friend any more. Ketzia and Camryn are better friends than you could ever be.'_

'_What about ELLA?'_

'_There's no ELLA anymore.'_

I was unresponsive to others, living like a robot, for the next two days.

+/-

Speed scurried of the bus excitedly, waving to the bus driver as he ran over to me. The elderly woman smiled, returning the wave as she closed the bus doors, driving down the road. Speed grinned, waiting for me to put up the kick stand of my motorcycle. I slung my leg over the side, squatting in front of my brother and lifting him into my arms. He laughed as I spun him around, smothering the curly haired boy with kisses. He giggled, pushing my face away with a small hand, "Ew! Stop kissing me! You'll give me cooties!"

I let out a laugh, placing the boy on the ground and taking his hands in mine. "Speed, do you remember Itachi and the others, right? And how they turned into kittens?" I asked. The green eyed boy nodded, confused. I continued, "The cat Caitlyn and I got you for your birthday, Blackie, he's like Itachi and the others."

"Blackie can turn into a person?" Speed questioned, trying to connect the dots. I nodded, with a bit of a proud smile. "Blackie's real name is Sasuke; he's Itachi's brother. But, I don't want you to talk about Itachi or the others around Sasuke, ok?"

Speed frowned, "Why not?"

My eyes softened, "Because Sasuke and Itachi are fighting right now."

"Oh…"

I sighed, "Sasuke's going to be staying with us until we can help him get back home."

Speed grinned, "When do I get to meet Sas-gay?" I stared at the boy for a moment, before hitting the ground in laughter. The boy worriedly shook my arm, trying to figure out what was so funny. I calmed, placing a hand on the boys shoulder, "Speed, honey, it's pronounced Sasu-ke, not Sasu-gay."

"Oh…"

+/-

"Is that him?" Speed whispered, peeking out from behind me leg. I smiled, looking down at my brother. "Yes." I whispered back. Sasuke watched silently, sitting cross legged on the couch. My brother slowly walked forward, stopping and standing in front of the Uchiha. My brother's toy phone fell out of his book bag, hitting the ground and ringing. Speed quickly grabbed up the phone, looking at it for a moment, and then holding it out to the Uchiha. Sasuke stared at the ringing toy for a moment, eyes moving to Speed. He silently took the phone, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said simply. Sasuke sat in silence for a moment before returning the phone to Speed. "No one answered." He stated, simply. Speed grinned, dashing out of the room.

I grinned at the Uchiha. I was proud of him. During his time here, he had begun to look healthier. Sasuke had gained back some of the weight he lost, the purple lines under his eyes had begun to disappear, and he'd become more social and comfortable in the house. Although I was sure the ghosts of his past still haunted him, the burdens of his world no longer weighed heavy on his shoulders.

I sat next to the pale teen, wrapping an arm around his shoulders fearlessly. He turned his head, sending me a questioning glance. "I'm so proud of you." I cooed, hugged the teen to my side. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. I huffed with mock offense, "Don't roll your eyes at me! You should be proud, too!" I poked his stomach, "You actually have a tummy now and you don't look like you have purple eye shadow under your eyes anymore! Plus, you've become more social." I added with smile.

"Hn…" He looked away from me, but not before I caught the smile that had crossed his lips.

+/-

"Do know if the others are here also?" Konan asked. Denver shrugged, hand laced with Sasori's. "I moved in with my brother after you guys left. I wouldn't know. Last time I checked with Caitlyn and Emma, they had gotten a kitten for Speed's birthday. No one's heard from Mattie; all we know is that she's on a hunting trip with her cousins." Deidara frowned, unsatisfied with Denver's answer.

"We need to search for the others, yeah." Deidara proposed. "If they are here as well, they could be killed at any moment."

Kakuzu looked to the blond, worry evident in the teen's body language. "You underestimate those girls, Deidara. Caitlyn is sly, and plays the card of innocence all too greatly. She could persuade any shinobi that came into contact with her. Madison knows how to survive, how to use the resources around her. She'll stay hidden and away from civilization. Emma is strong and powerful with knowledge. She knows how to keep herself safe."

Deidara snapped blindly, "You don't think Caitlyn's just to drop like a fly in fear, yeah? She can hardly manage to be in the same as all of us without fearing us. Mattie? You think she knows enough to keep herself from shinobi that pass through the forests of Shinobi world every day, un? Then, you believe Emma can make it with having a panic attack. She's not emotionally stable; you think a rogue ninja isn't going to use that against her, yeah? It's obvious."

"Deidara." Pein spoke from his seat. "Don't fall victim to your own hypocrisy. Itachi, Sasori, and you have not been stable for the previous months. The rogue nin could easily take advantage of you as they could Emma."

Deidara glowered at the man. "Me? I developed bulimia and don't sleep as often as I used to. That's emotional unstable? Emma's like a ticking time bomb, any moment she could go into a panic attack or blow up in your face. I personally don't know how the bastard over there managed to control her." Silence fell over the room and jaws dropped. Deidara's chest heaved up and down, realization flashing across his face as he processed what he had just said. The blond stood quickly, not making eye contact with anyone as he escaped from the room. Itachi stood as well, silently following the blond out of the living room.

Denver looked to Sasori, speechless. The puppet simply laid his head on top of hers, "He needs time."

+/-

"Where did you get that necklace?" I glanced back at Sasuke, placing the plate in my hand in the cupboard before replying. I pulled the kitchen towel of the counter, drying my hands with it. "A lover had to recently part ways with. It was his. I didn't get the time ask about its back story before he left." I answered truthfully, absentmindedly twisted the ring Itachi had also given me. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"It's annoying watching you subconsciously tug, pull, and twist the damned thing. I assumed it had some sort of emotional value." I deadpanned, tossing the towel at Sasuke's face.

I took the seat beside Sasuke, hugging his arm, and saying in a pitch voice and a puppy dog expression, "Why are you so mean to me, _Sasuke-kun_~?" I teased, watching the teen send me a glare.

"Never do that again."

I let out a laugh, releasing his arm. I looked away from the exasperated teen and to the clock. "It's time for you to get to sleep, Sasuke." I told him, pointing to the digital clock on the stove that 9:43 PM. I stood first, pushing Sasuke's bangs back and kissing his forehead. "I'll upstairs after I finish the dishes. Goodnight, Sasuke." I smiled when pink began to dust the boy's cheeks. I let his hair fall back in place and returned to the sink, grasping the wash rag in my hand. I started on the few dishes that populated the sink, smiling when I heard a quiet whisper behind me.

"Goodnight, Emma…"

+/-

"What the hell do you want, yeah?" Deidara spat, recognizing the Uchiha's chakra in the doorway of his bedroom. Itachi dismissed the frustrated teen's comment. "May I come inside?" He asked, politely.

Deidara sighed, heavily, scooting over on his bed. "Why the fuck not?"

The pale man stepped into the room, taking a seat beside Deidara, but not too close to the blond. "You're right." The dark haired man stated, watching the blonde's reaction carefully. Deidara raised his head from his hands, somewhat glaring the Uchiha, "The fuck are you talking about?"

"Emma." Itachi replied. "She doesn't have much control over her emotions, and I imagine her control has gotten worse since our departure. She still manages be there for others, despite her own emotions haunting and biting at her, you've seen that first hand, Deidara. However, you are wrong about one thing." Deidara was still mildly surprised the Uchiha was acting so civil, but, at the same time, it was to be expected.

"And what could that be, un?" The blond curiously questioned.

"I never once attempted to take control over Emma's emotions, nor do I believe I could if I tried." He answered, honestly.

Itachi met the blonde's gaze, "Have faith. How else do you think many of the people in this base are alive?" And with that, the Uchiha stood, thanking Deidara for his time then left the room without another word.

+/-

I roused from my sleep, trying to process what had woken me from my sleep. The only ones in the house were I, Sasuke, and Speed. I squinted at the red numerals of the clock, unable to read it with help. I sighed, slapping my hand across the night stand in a blind search for my glasses. Finding them, I slid them over my eyes. 4:11 AM.

'It's certainly not Speed that woke me up. He has nightmares an hour or two after he goes to sleep.' I slung my legs over the bed's edge, standing a bit shakily. I stumbled to the door and out into the hall, placing my ear to Sasuke's door, quietly. I could hear labored breathing coming from inside, and furrowed my brows worriedly. I knocked on the door, softly calling out Sasuke's name. He didn't respond.

I slowly opened the door, leaving him time to ask me to leave before stepping inside. I could the outline of his body, hunched over his lap. "Sasuke…are you alright?" I asked, clumsily walking to the right of the bed. I reached out for the lamp, feeling a bit stupid I didn't just turn on the overhead light. My hand was harshly slapped away from the lamp and a shattering sound filled the room. "Leave me alone." He bit as I reached out to confirm my hypothesis, feeling only air where the lamp should have been.

I raised my eyes, the red glow of Sasuke's Sharingan illuminating the room faintly. I shook my head, stepping closer to the teen's bed. "I said leave me alone." He growled, menacingly. 'I spent four months in the same house as the Akatsuki. You'll have to try harder than that to scare me.' I thought, a bit amused by the boy's advances. "No." I stated, sitting on the edge of the bed. His Sharingan spun, as if daring me to come closer.

I crawled closer to the Uchiha, eyes trying to make out the emotions on his face. I could only faintly make out tear tracks with the assistance of his Sharingan's glow. I reached out, to brush his cheek with my fingers, but his hand snapped up, his fingers clenching my wrist. "I told you to leave." Sasuke hissed, meeting my eyes. I simply smiled, knowing he was attempting to place me under a genjutsu.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked. "You did, didn't you? Was it about the massacre? It must have; why else would you be crying?"

I was pushed off the bed, landing in the shattered shards of the glass lamp. I stood, picking the shards out of my hand and letting them clatter to the floor. I crawled back onto the bed, only to be pushed back down into the glass again. I stood again, picking the glass out of my skin, and crawled back onto the bed. I received the same result, crashing to the ground yet again. I repeated the same process and still received the same result.

"Why do you keep standing up?!" The Uchiha barked. "Why are you hurting yourself so you can help me?!"

"Because I'm your friend." I replied, instantly, without thinking. I needed no light to know Sasuke's face was shocked, I feel the emotion flood the room. I stood, my arms and legs sticky, and crawled onto the bed. I wasn't pushed off again, and finally able to get close to the teen. I wrapped him in my arms, saying softly, "Tell me about your dream. It'll help, I promise."

And finally, Sasuke accepted my words and action.

"It was the massacre. I relived it all. The bodies, the blood, watching Itachi kill kaa-san and oto-san, the words, everything." He murmured. "But everything was intensified. I could see _every _detail better, hear every drop of blood hit the ground, and smell the bodies already beginning to sour." I could feel his body beginning to shake. He turned towards me, his face lying against my upper chest and collar bone. I pulled him closer, moving him into my lap.

"I miss them. I miss them. I miss them." He chanted, an occasional sob too large to control racking through his body. I rocked us back and forth, placing my head on top of his. "I miss them, kaa-san." I paused, smiling when he called me 'kaa-san'. The boy needed a motherly figure in his life, and it was that role I was hoping to fill for the teen.

His chanting eventually stopped, though his body still shook. "_I guess you really did it this time, left yourself in your warpath." _I sang softly. "_Lost your balance on a tightrope; lost your mind tryin' get it back. Wasn't it easier in your lunch box days? Always a bigger bed to crawl into. Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything and everybody believed in you?"_

"_It's alright, just wait and see. Your string of lights are still bright to me. Who you are is not where you've been. You're still an innocent. You're still an innocent."_

"_Did some things you can't speak of, but at night you live it all again. You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now if only you would seen what you know now then. Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days? When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you. Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep before the monsters caught up to you? It's alright, just wait and see. Your string of lights is still bright to me. Oh, who you are is not where you've been. Your string of lights are still bright to me. Its okay, life is a tough crowd. 32 and still growin' up now. Who you are is not what you did. You're still an innocent. Time turns flames to embers. You'll have new Septembers. Every one of us has messed up, too. Lives change like the weather, I hope you remember today is never too late to be brand new. It's alright, just wait and see. Your string of lights is still bright to me. Oh, who you are is not where you've been. You're still an innocent. It's okay, life is a tough crowd. 32 and still growin' up now. Who you are is not what you did. You're still an innocent. You're still an innocent." _I paused, finishing the song in a whisper.

"Lost your balance on a tightrope, it's never too late to get it back."

The boy no longer shook in my arms. I lifted my head off of his, looking down at him. He looked as though he was asleep. I gently tried to maneuver him out of my lap, wincing as my numerous cuts cried out in protest. "Stay." He demanded in a rasp.

"I will." I replied. "But, I need to check my cuts." He nodded, saving me the trouble of detaching him from my body and moving aside. I slid off the opposite side of the bed, the pain finally registering as I set foot on the ground. I tumbled down, hitting the ground with a curse. I heard two soft thumps as I struggled to my hands and knees. I pulled myself to my feet, giving Sasuke a reassuring smile before stepping forward. My legs gave out again and began to fall, Sasuke catching me before hit the ground. I hissed, Sasuke's arm brushing against a piece of glass I didn't manage to remove. I pushed away his arm and impulse, hitting the ground with a thud. I reached to my stomach, tugging the shard out of my side.

A sigh came from above me and I was pulled off the ground, carried out the door before I could process what had happened. I hissed at the stinging sensation of his skin against the cuts on my bare legs. He took me into the bathroom, stopping in front of the light switch. I reached out and flicked the switch up, understanding his silent messages. Light illuminated the room and gaped at my reflection in the mirror. I was covered in with blood in random spots, the crimson staining the white night shirt I had been wearing.

"I look awful!" I cried as Sasuke set me on the counter. I pointed a finger the teen, which was also covered in my blood. "This is your fault!"

He shrugged, "If you hadn't continued to crawl on the bed, I wouldn't have pushed you off more than once."

"Hey! You're the one who broke the damned glass!"

"You came into the room with permission."

"You didn't object either."

"Still doesn't give you the right."

"It's my goddamn house, you white ass bitch."

"Some motherly figure you are."

"Want me to bend you over my knee and spank you?"

"…"

"Exactly."

+/-

"_A million raindrops upon your face, tears disappear without a trace. A million raindrops follow you home. They travel with you, so you're not alone. No need to call for cover. Just spread your arms and let them kiss your face"_

+/-

**A/N: I loved this chapter. I've had the scene between Emma and Sasuke planned for a while.**

**Anywho, I'm still doing the drabbles if you want one. Just remember, no smut, no OCs other than mine, leave the theme you want, the genre it would fall into, and what characters you want and I'll get it to you by New Years.**

**Hope you enjoyed and thank for reviews.**

**Please reviews, it makes my days.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	12. Kalafina94's Present

**BEFORE THOUGHTS: Hon, if it bothered me to write whatever you request, I wouldn't have asked y'all to ask for them. It's no problem! *hugs***

**Anywho, I'm pretty excited to write this. I got my ducks in a row for this.**

* * *

"I thought you said it wouldn't take long to find." Madison remarked, brown eyes darting from tree to tree limb, grass to tiny inches worms on the leafs. Deidara looked to Mattie, snorting a bit. "We'd be there already if you wouldn't get distracted by every that moves." The blond let out a laugh, smiling as she playfully slapped the bomber's arm.

Deidara watched her smile slowly slip away as she spotted a bird feather on the ground. He rolled his blue hues, simply continuing through the trees as Madison stopped and picked up the feather. From the corner of his eye, he watched her brush the grey feather with her fingers before reaching up, placing it behind his ear.

She paused and began laughing. "You look even more feminine now!"

Deidara scowled, swatting the feather out from behind his ear. "Do you want me to take you to the lake or do you want to turn back right now, yeah?"

"To the lake."

Deidara continued his stride, silently. Mattie pouted, but didn't break the silence. She could feel the aura of annoyance around the blond. She swallowed her pride, and looked to the blond. "I'm sorry, Dei."

He turned his head at the sound of the apology. He shrugged, wrapping an arm around her middle and tugging the blond to his side. "S'okay, un." Madison let out a small sigh of relief, but still wiggled out of Deidara's grasp, uncomfortable by how close he was. The blond was comfortable with walking side by side, exchanging a look from the corner of each other's eyes or brush of the hands.

Within minutes, Deidara brought Madison to the lake he had found the night before. He let a cocky grin spread over his lips, flipping a stray hair out of face as he looked to his girlfriend. "What do you think?"

His grin faltered when he realized Mattie wasn't by his side, but had chased after ladybug. Deidara slouched, smiling at his girlfriend's antics. The blond returned to him with a pout, the insect having flown higher than she could jump. "All that running for nothing." She muttered.

"At least an insect doesn't get more attention than you, yeah." The blond teased.

Mattie smirked. "You're just mad you can't catch ladybugs with me because your hands would eat them." The teen raised an eyebrow, mischief danced in his blue eyes. Without a word of reply, he slung Mattie over his shoulder.

"Deidara put me down!" She protested, slamming a fist on his back and kicking her feet. Madison let out a huff, hanging limp over his shoulder. "You're going to pay for this. I'll cut off your hair and then burn the strands. I'll yank out every tooth on your freakin' body and then pull out each nails you have. I'll castrate you and then cut off your tongue so you can't scream. I'll duct tape headphones to your hairless head and blast Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black while torturing you. Are you even listening to-Deidara, you better not do what I think you're gonna do." She could hear the sound of Deidara's change from a steady thud to a wet squish. Her eyes were narrowed.

"What do you think I'm going to do, un?" He asked, innocently, not affected by Mattie's torture rant. He moved into the lake water, walking till the water reached his knees.

Mattie could see the water a foot or two below her face. "Deidara, I swear to all that is holy if you-" She pulled off Deidara's shoulder and submerged under the water. Deidara was holding back his laughter, amused by the way the woman flailed before slipping under the water.

The blond stood, spitting out the water that had filled her mouth. Pushing aside her wet tresses, she grinned devilishly. "You're dead." Thus the splashing war began, graphic and detailed threats coming from Mattie and cocky curses from Deidara.

The couple was covered in muck and fresh water weeds, smelling like mud, dirty water, and fish pee. Mattie flung a handful of mud at the advancing Deidara, who easily ducked. A smirk covered Deidara's lips as Mattie moved her eyes from him for moment in search of another projectile. Her distraction lasted just long enough to place his lips on hers. He held his lips on hers long enough to make it a kiss, not just a brush of the lips, and then ducked under the water.

She flushed, "H-hey! Get back here! That's not fair!" Mattie slouched, a smile crossing her lips at the familiar taste of the bomber lips.

* * *

**AFTER THOUGHTS: I have no clue why it's so hard for me to write about Mattie and Deidara as a couple. It makes me feel so weird, despite how cute of a couple they make. It'd be so easy if I hadn't portrayed Mattie has one of my best friend's.**

**Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed reading it. It may not be as good as some of my other writing, since I don't write about Deidara and Mattie as a couple often, but I had fun writing it. **

**Happy New Years to everyone. If you could make it through this year, which was full of Gangnam style, Honey Boo Boo, school shootings, Mitt Romney and Barack Obama, Hurricane Sandy, celebrity relationship screw ups, and my stories, you can make it through anything. Stay strong my lovelies! 3**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	13. sandy-ramen-thief's Present

**BEFORE THOUGHTS: As soon as I read your review, I got an idea for this chapter, but due to my excessive laziness, it's just now making its way to your computer. **

**I hope you enjoy and happy New years.**

* * *

Naruto was tired. He had returned from his mission late during the night, which meant all the shops were closed. That also meant Ichiraku was closed. He was grumpy, ignoring any greeting the late night walkers gave him. He made his way straight to his apartment, asleep before he made contact with the sheets on his bed.

_The blond stretched, his lips parting widely as he yawned. He sat up hands curling in to the grass under his hands. Wait, grass? Naruto peeled open his eyes, peering around him in confusion. He was outside the academy, sitting beside the swing he almost lived on during his academy days._

_The sun shone around him, the tree he sat under casting a shadow over his weary face. The orange clad ninja stood, moving to place his hand on the tree for support but his arm slipped through it, causing the ninja to hit the ground. He scrambled up, confused._

"_What the hell? Am I dreaming?" He asked aloud, and then grinned. "Sweet! I can tell Iruka-sensei what I think about all that homework he gave me without getting yelled at!" He bolted for the double doors of the building, stopping to try and open the door, feeling stupid when his hand passed through the handle._

"_Oh, right. I'm dreaming. Duh." Naruto ran straight through the door, dashing through the hall until he came upon the door leading into Iruka's classroom. He smirked, walking through and peering around the room. _

_It was like stepping into his memories. Shikamaru's drooled on the table, Choji secretly munched on potato chips, Sasuke was brooding near the window, and almost all the girls in the classroom surrounded Teme. A much younger Naruto tried to woo Sakura's, only to be kicked away. Kiba sat with Akamaru and Hinata shied away from everyone. Shino was silent and Iruka was nowhere to be seen in the room._

_Naruto smiled, walking in front of the brooding Sasuke. He crouched to look into his eyes, grinning evilly. "I just realized how emo you were, teme!"_

"_Shut up, dobe."_

_Naruto fell backwards, watching as his younger self shouted another insult at Sasuke, only to have the girls in the classroom attack him. The blond held a hand to his chest, breathing in deeply. "I thought teme could see me there for a second." _

"_I can, dobe." _

_Naruto felt his heart jump again, only to hear his younger self yell, "There's absolutely no way you could beat me in a fight, teme!" _

_The blond stood from the ground, pointing an unseen finger at Sasuke. "Stop that, dobe! It's freaking me out!" Naruto shouted, glaring at the young Uchiha. _

"_Never in a million years."_

_Naruto felt his heart give yet another jump and then slapped his hand against his forehead. "I guess I set myself up for that one." The blond muttered. The images around him suddenly began to fade, the memory slipping away around him._

"Daaaaaamn." Naruto cursed, rolling over on his bed. "I didn't get to tell off Iruka-sensei. I've been wanting to tell him about how I felt about all the homework I had for awhile."

"I could always delivery the messages for you."

Naruto jumped, darting out of his bed. He furrowed his brows when he didn't see anyone in his room.

"Turn around, Naruto."

The blond turned his head, letting a silly grin spread over his lips when he realized Kakashi-sensei sat in the window. He scratched the back of his head, "Oh, hey, Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing in my window this early in the morning?"

"Tsunade-sama asked me to see if you had returned home yet." The man looked up from his book. "It seems you did return, so, I'll be on my way. I'll be sure to tell Iruka you'd like to talk to him." With that, the copy nin disappeared from the window.

"H-hey! Get back here, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, making a jump for the window. He landed on the window sill, pausing and looking at the picture on his nightstand. The blond smiled before darting out the window after Kakashi.

'_I'll bring you home, teme.'_

Sometimes the blond wished he could go back to the days before Team 7, when the only important things in his life was ramen and becoming Hokage. It was bittersweet the way Fate revealed it's plot twist, but Naruto wouldn't give up any of it for anything. He was happy with the goals and the people in his life now. He couldn't ask for anything more.

'_I promise.'_

* * *

**BEFORE THOUGHTS: This is probably the first thing I've wrote for the Naruto fandom that didn't relate to the Akatsuki.**

**Anywho, I enjoyed writing this. I think it was a cute theme and just loved it. I hope you enjoyed reading and happy New Year!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	14. Chapter 8 - Funhouse

**WHEN LIFE SUBTRACTS, ADD REVENGE**

+/-

CHAPTER EIGHT

Funhouse

+/-

The brunette rolled her neck, hair swaying with the moment and wind like a flag caught in the spring wind. She tapped her slim finger against the smoking cancer stick in hand, lost her lament. Whom was she grieving for? None of her friends had passed, nor any pets or family members.

An overwhelming, heart suffocating sadness it was; the dark grief wrapping around her, enveloping her in smoke-like arms of sadness and remorse shades and shades darker than that of which gently gliding for the grey end of her cigarette. These emotions had become unwanted friends, sticking to your side with bitter, taunting, and amused smiles and horrid and mocking peals of laughter.

Was this depression? Emma wondered.

Again, she was not certain.

With lax eyes, she dragged her wistful gaze toward the sky. It had been two weeks since Sasuke's night terror, two stressful weeks of trying to reach out to her best friend. The first week had been complied with unanswered calls and messages with no reply. On the fourth day of the first week, she had received a tidbit of information from Sierra.

From what Sierra had told her, Ketzia and Camryn weren't the judgemental, villains Emma was led to believe. They were simply dragged into Caitlyn's personal ordeals, the young adults themselves not quite knowing why the ginger had developed such a sudden distaste for Emma. By the sixth day of the first week, Ketzia had drifted away from Caitlyn after Emma had subtlely reaching out to her. The said brunette came to the assumption that Ketzia had drawn her own conclusions, choosing not to participate in such drama.

By the turn of the second week, Emma had typed out and sent an apology and explanation on her part as long as the IM character limit on ooVoo would allow. Another message had followed, the anxious tan young women proposing several conclusions about the 'why' behind Caitlyn's departure.

Maybe she had been stressed as well. Emma was sure she had been quite a hassle in the first weeks after the Akatsuki's leaving.

Maybe she just needed a break. Before the Akatsuki's involvement in their lives, ELLA would take healthy breaks after from each other. Each would leave the lighthearted home for a night with some mutual friends or a quick visit with some family members. Once the Akatsuki entered their lives, none of the young women had time for the themselves. Too much of a good thing is bad, as they say.

Maybe she was influenced by someone else's opinion. This was a hazy assumption; would Caitlyn have let someone break a bond so tightly woven?

Maybe they had both overreacted. Tensions were high and tempers short, and in the battle of sharp tongues, could they have overreacted? Emma didn't want to think so. How childish and petty would it be if they had.

Emma had forgiven, but couldn't forget until her best friend had returned to her side. Denver, Mattie, and Caitlyn; their friendship completed Emma. Though her heart was shattered and yearned for the friendship Akatsuki and the love of Itachi, she believed that over time she could move from that chapter in her life if they never returned. However, if she lost Mattie, Caitlyn, or Denver, Emma would be lost. She needed them, because they make her who she is.

Without them, she didn't want to dare think about how different everything would be. The brunette did not linger on this thought, swiftly boarding her next train of thought.

Home is where the heart is; Emma had come to truly believe that. Her heart rested, not in the house of memories behind her, but with the nutty and flawed girls she'd been friends with for so long. Her home was with them.

A smile ebbed at the corners of her lips as she recalled the grace the earlier days had been. She had managed to finally break through to Caitlyn, her long messages and short, meaningful conversations shining light on the rainy battlefield of their fight.

Hope began to burn bright in her stomach, driving away the hissing shadows of depression. She no longer felt the need to wallow in her sorrows and nostalgia. The shadowy arms of lament were pried away as warm, comforting arms of happiness settled loosely around her.

She was beginning to heal.

Emma believed this fight with Caitlyn had reminded her who she was and where her morals lie, as well as her loyalties. This bitter fight had been necessary, or she would have been driven mad by the loss of so many people at once, as well as the returning memories of John. The emotions of her years with her almost lover had hit Emma hard, and the brunette had no reasoning behind the sudden occurance of them until recently.

That's why Faydre had been able to take control of her in her time of emotional weakness.

For now, it seemed as though all her problems were solved in the, what should have been, short trip outside on the front porch for a smoke.

With an optimistic and content smile, she tossed her cigarette on the ground, crushing the smoking and deadly cancer stick. Pulling the almost half empty cigarette box, she tossed them to the ground as well. Kicking them off the porch and to the ground to rot, she paid little mind to the fact that urge to light up one of the cancer sticks would become reoccurring in times of stress (seeing as that had been the only time she smoked). Her day had brightened too greatly to be nagged at by such trivial things.

Besides, if she could live in a house full of criminals for an entire season, survive falling off a bridge, and the emotional trauma of loosing members of her ex-fiance, Emma was pretty sure she could survive the three or four cigarettes short of an addiction.

+/-

"You're doing it again."

Looking away from her now mashed potatoes that were poked, prodded, spread across her plate, and smashed under her fork, Emma's attention settled loosely on Sasuke, her minding still tredding upon her inner musings. Twirling her fork once in the mess of her plate, she set down her fork. Placing her dominant hand in her lap, she pulled her left hand away from her neck, joining her tanned hands.

"Sorry, Sasuke." She murmured, readjusting her position. Her left leg crossed over her right, her elbow hitting the table with a close to inaudible '_thud_' as the brunette leaned her chin in her palm. Moments passed and Emma was yet again lost to her thoughts.

"Tell me about him."

With delayed blink, her light blue eyes refocused on the quiet and sleepy world around them. Eyes falling upon the bored teenager across the table, she caught the disappearing shred of exsaperation as mild curiosity replaced the emotion.

'Where to start...' The questioning thought danced across her mind, a moment of silence falling, then breaking as the brunette parted her lips and spoke.

"He has a bad reputation. So many people go off of what they hear about him, and judge him for his past actions, though no one really knew the reasoning behind his past actions. Sure, there's people who 'think' they know why, but they don't. I was lucky enough to know why.

Her eyes, serious as emotionally possible, met Sasuke's. "He did things he's not proud of, but he had no other option. He sacrificed so much, Sasuke, but no one knows. His future, his family, his honor. He barely managed to make it out with a lover.

"He treated me like I was an unbroken and untainted queen. He put me above everyone, expect for one person. That person was the only family member he had that still lived. Though he loves me, his family comes first. He loves that last family more than me, more than anyone, more than his own life. He'd do anything, everything for that person.

"The only thing he'd never do is tell them the truth: the 'why' behind what he did."

Pushing back a strand of bleached white hair, Emma gathered her dishes. Walking around the table to the pale teen, she gathered his empty dishes as well, carefully and methodically placing them on the plate. The brunette turned to the thought ridden boy who watched her with just a fraction of her attention, pushed back his bangs, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

With a smile, she wished him 'goodnight' and gathered their dishes, took her leave.

"What was his family member's relation to him?" The question came softly as she made her way out of the room.

Her step faltering to a halt, with her eyes set straight ahead, Emma answered his question and left the room.

_"His brother."_

+/-

"I'll probably be back for Squishy in like a month or three." I grinned, hugging my father. He returned the action, scratching his short, grey beard.

"Don't be a stranger." He replied, leaning forward and kissing my head. I frowned, swatting playfully. I pointed my finger at him, dark brown eyebrow arched.

"No." I spoke, grin still present. Moving on, I slouched. "Well, I better get going."

Glancing down the hall way, I shouted for Sasuke and Caitlyn. I had asked Caitlyn earlier to show the quiet teen around the house after he had met my father.

"You know, that Sasuke kid looks kinda like Issac."

"I know."

"Are they-"

"No." I quickly replied as Sasuke and Caitlyn entered the room. Smiling at them, breifly, I looked to my father. "Well, we'll be on our way. Bye, Daddy. Love ya."

"Bye Jeremy!" Caitlyn chimed, waving a stiffly. I pushed open the screen door, holding it open as she walked out.

"Bye Caitlyn." He called after the redhead, who's hair was now a deep burgundy. Brown eyes looking to Sasuke, he held out his hand, arm tattooed from wrist to the bend of his elbow.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to my father's hand, then to me. Placing a hand on my hip, I took a playful jab at the Uchiha, "What? Is pretty boy too scared to shake my Daddy's hand?"

The pale boy glared at me, then sighed and shook my father's hand.

"It was nice meetin' ya, Sasuke." My dad stated, a bit put off by Sasuke's relucantance. The said teenager simply ducked his head, releasing my father's hand and walking past me.

I rolled my eyes, looking to my father and saying, "Don't be offended by him. He's not the most socialable person around."

He scoffed, "Bastard can at least shake somebody's hand."

"Hey!" I protested. "He has trust issues. He's like an abused puppy. Give him a chance."

With that, I sent my father another grin before moving away from the black screen door, letting it shut itself. I made my way up the slanted drive way to the small car that sat at the top of the gravel drive.

Slipping into the front of the car, I cranked the car, turning down the radio as the car started.

"An abused puppy?" Sasuke questioned, a bit amused, a bit offended.

I rolled my eyes, glancing at the blackette who sat in the back seat. "It's the truth and don't you deny it." He huffed, eyes moving to the window.

I backed out of the drive way, heading down the gravel road.

Caitlyn's cat-like eyes briefly flickered to the rearview mirror before shooting me a pervy look. The redhead had developed hots for the Uchiha (I probably would have to had I not been in a relationship with his older brother), and was using her flirting powers full blast on the teen whenever she could.

"He's never going to date you. He's gay for his best friend, Caitlyn."

Her eyes widened, slowly turned her head to look at me. Subtly glaring with a stiff smile, "Emma..." She hissed.

I snickered, "Well, it's kinda obvious you've got the hots for Mr. Gay Boy back there."

"No. I don't." She protested.

"Sure, you don't." I replied, sarcastically. "And Gay Boy's straight."

"I'm not gay, damnit."

"Sasuke, we all know you're in love with Naruto. You don't have to deny it. We accept the fact you're gay."

"I am _not _homosexual, for Naruto of all people."

"Then you better well be in love with Hinata."

"I've barely even talked to Hyuuga."

"Mei?"

"Who?"

"Wait, you don't know who that is. Karin?"

"..."

"You don't know who that is, yet, either, do you?"

"Well, damnit, you better not be in love with Sakura. I do _not _ship you two."

"_No._" He sighed, exsaperated. "I'm not in love with anyone."

"Are you in love with Caitlyn?"

"You're more annoying than Naruto."

"I guess you and Caitlyn make a cute couple. Though I don't think y'all would be a very happy couple." I mused aloud as drove. "Are you're not in love with Naruto?"

"..."

"Be that way."

"..."

"Hey, Caitlyn."

"..."

"Really?"

"..."

"Fine, I won't attend y'all's wedding; be that way."

"Oh my gosh, I don't like him!"

"And Sasuke don't like his best friend."

"Damnit, I'm not gay."

+/-

"Yo, Caitlyn!" I called from the kitchen, glancing into the pot full of vegatable oil. It had been in the said crimson for a suffice twenty-two minutes, heating up for the frozen fries I was about to carefully pour inside the pot. A single golden french sat on the counter; the crispy fried food had been my little eatable test dummy, frying to a pretty, golden perfect in the oil in a decent amount of time.

"Yes?" She replied stepping into kitchen doorway as I nodded in satisfaction. Moving my light blue eyes to the burgundy haired beauty, I answered.

"I need you to run up to the store real quick and buy some butter." Reaching into my back pokect, I flipped through a couple ones, pulling a five from the small group of money. Tucking the dollars back into my tiny jean pocket, I held out the five to the redhead.

Pouting, she replied. "Why do I have to? Why can't Sasuke?"

I snickered as she took the money, "He can't drive. Plus he's training out back in the forest; I wouldn't want to disturb him while he's beginning all ninja."

"Why do we even need butter?" She muttered with a sigh as she walked out of the room.

"For the baked potatoes!" I yelled in response.

'_Thump_'

'_Click_'

I peered out the window, watching Caitlyn slip into the Bug. I returned the curtain to its spot once she disappeared out of the long drive way.

Focusing back to the pot of oil on the stove, I reached out to turn the temperature for the stovetop. My hand slid through the knob, the lack of contact with anything solid causing me to topple forward. I didn't have time yell or grab for support, tensing in expectation for boiling oil to into contact with my skin.

I hit the ground, no pain registering into my mind. I peeled open my eyes, confused by my surroundings. I could hazily make out the side of the kitchen isle. Looking to the side, I noticed an aluminum wrapped baked potato I had recently put in the oven.

What?

"How did the baked potato get out of the oven?"

I blinked.

Oven.

_Oven._

**Oven**.

_**Oven**_.

I screamed, realizing I was _inside _my oven. I scrambled backward, vision turning black then brightening again. I stared at the side of my house, the white paint glaring at me.

"Wh-"

An almost eye-blinding light began to form around me. I went to cover my eyes from the shocking and blinding light, but no movement occured. I was frozen, forced to witness the white paint of the house of memories become blocked by the light that enveloped my body.

+/-

Inside the house of memories, minutes and minutes passed. The pot of oil that sat, heated, on the stove become to spark with fire, licks of bright crimson stretching upward from the used pot. Reaching out, it waved, licking the fabric of the nearby curtain. Merely gently burning the red fabric, the flame reaching out again, lighting the curtain afire.

The flames of the pot of oil and the quickly deterating curtain reached higher and higher, brushing the ceiling and cabinents bottoms. Minutes passed again and the fire attached itself to the ceiling and cabinents, continuing on its destruction.

The hellish and crimson fire grew faster and faster, burning things quicker and quicker as its flames grew stronger against the weak with age house.

It was a nightmare in its truest form. The hellborn fire laughingly consumed the memories bound to the walls and floor, to the pictures and items littered about the house. Memory by memory, they were destroyed without regret, traces of any human connection to the house was now ash.

Memories of the construction workers who first built the house, their blood, sweat, tears, and pride were now ashes.

Memories of the first residents within the house, their untold story that was bound deepest in the walls of the house were now ashes.

Memories of the next residents in the form of pictures hung neatly upon the wall, childhood memories from one of the current residents, were now ashes.

Fresh and bright memories of the romance and despair that were as lovely as the collecting dust upon the high chandaler were now ashes.

Memories of the choatic family that had been thrown together, but brought together in unexpected bonds were now ashes.

The now weak licks of fire disappeared, lost in the charred chunks and black ashes of the house that previously stood.

The house of memories stood no more.

+/-

"_I dance around this empty house. Tear us down, throw you out; screaming down the halls, spinning all around and now we fall. Pictures framing up the past, your taunting smirk behind the glass. This museum full of ash, once a tickle, now a rash. This used to be a funhouse, but now it's full of evil clowns. It's time to start the countdown. I'm gonna burn it down, down, down. 9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun. Echoes knocking on locked doors; all the laughter from before. I'd rather live out on the street than in this haunted memory. I've called the movers, called the maids. We'll try to exorcise this place. Drag my mattress to the yard. Crumble, tumble, house of cards. Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door; my key don't fit my lock no more. I'll change the drapes. I'll break the plates. I'll find a new place. Burn this fucker down."_

+/-

**PART 1 - END**


End file.
